Loki's Lullaby
by Candice Fox
Summary: Loki.Her name ment 'trickster god', and she tried to live up to it.To the newsies she was a evil girl who liked to make their lives miserable,but they had never seen behind her
1. Expectations

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, they belong to disney. But i do own Loki and the rest of her family. **

**This is my new story 'Loki's Lullaby' which is kind of like the sequel to my story 'A Matter of life and death' . You do not have to read that story first, but if you want to know more about Loki and her cruel deeds, you know where to find them . I really hope you enjoy this story and send me lots of reviews.**

****

**Leh Sundance**

****

**1. Expectations**

As a kid I was told something by my mother, something that I would remember for the rest of my life. Before my mother ran, she lit a cigarette and looked down at me.

"Loki, never expect life to be fair," she said. She walked out the front door and I never saw her after that day, I never wanted to.

Once my mother was gone, nothing changed. Maybe there was less yelling but that didn't matter, I was used to the yelling.

I lived in a cruddy two-room apartment with my two brothers Karl, and Anders, and my father, if that's what you can call him.

My dad sat around all day and screamed and shouted, and expected us to keep him alive and provide spending money.

I remember standing outside in the freezing rain trying to sell flowers to pay the rent, it was better than facing my fathers wrath.

My Family is Scandinavian, and therefore we go by the rules. The first child gets a way from anything scot free, so Karl could go anywhere he wanted.

Sadly it meant that Anders was the one who got the beatings, the tantrums, and anything else dad could throw at him.

Me, not only was I the youngest, but I was a girl, I could sit in the same room with them all day and no one would recognize my presence, I was invisible.

Sometimes I didn't mind, I was naturally a quite girl. When the fights would begin at night, I would sit in a corner and go to sleep as the battle continued on before me.

* * *

One afternoon I was trying to sell flowers to earn money for the family. I didn't mind doing it today, it wasn't raining or snowing.

I remember how happy I was because I had earned a lousy quarter, and I raced home to present to my father in hopes of being noticed by him.

When I got home I was surprised to find that Anders and Dad weren't screaming at one another, but sitting quietly at different ends of the room.

"Wheahs Karl?" I asked, feeling the tension in the air.

"Shut up girl, leave us alone." Said dad.

I left the building and went and spent some of my money on a cupcake. Karl didn't come back that night, and he didn't come back for a long time.

Some how I knew that he didn't leave like my mother did, but I was never told why he wasn't there.

Even if Karl was my brother, I didn't miss him, he never did help me in anyway, I could always do things on my own.

* * *

There was this one evening in early spring when I snuck into the opera house. I had been selling flowers there, and a lady with the most beautiful dress I had ever seen bought a rose from me.

I had quietly followed her and when they were letting her in, I held on to the hem of her dress so softly that she wouldn't feel it. The ticket man hardly noticed me, but if he had, he would have thought I was with the lady.

I found an empty balcony and watched the whole performance. The singing was strange, but I loved the colours and the lights, and wished the show would never end, but it did.

I wondered what it would be like to pretend to be someone differant than who you really were, like the actors did.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that the ticket man noticed me. He came to grab me but I was too quick for him. I darted out of his reach and out of the building leaving him behind.

* * *

When I was about ten, Anders came to me with a plan. He wanted me to steal a coat for him to wear that winter.

"I won' do it," I said to him fiercely, "its against dah law an' I don wanna go ta jail."

Anders smacked me on the back of the head and grabbed my collar.

" Karl broke dah law all dah time an' 'e wasn't caught foah yeahs. He only got caught cause 'e wasn't being cahful. Don't be a wimp Loki, you'se just gotta be cahful."

I looked up into Anders annoyed face, and decided that I would do it. I walked slowly into the store and took the jacket that Anders wanted. I put each arm into it and strutted quickly out of the building.

I walked on down the street wearing that coat. My heart was in my throat, and I was waiting for some one to shout and run after me, but they never did.

When I got to the alley I was supposed to meet Anders in, he snatched the jacket off me greedily and put it on himself. He was warm and dry that winter, I was not, that was life.

Although I hadn't been caught, I still felt the weight of guilt on my shoulders. So I went a knocked on the door of the old man, ready to confess.

The old man was a geezer that lived in our building. When I was young I would talk to him, and he would give me a piece of bread, and call me names like 'sweetie'.

I never liked being called that by others, but he always meant it affectionately from his heart, so I had no objections.

My body was shaking when I knocked on his door that day. I was so afraid that he would no longer be my friend when he heard of my crime.

"Sir, I stoled a coat for me brudda," I told him, hanging my head.

The old man put his hand softly on my head, and I looked up into his face.

" Rules weren't made to be broken honey, they were made to keep out lives right. But I never liked rules much, sometimes you need to be free."

I didn't steal often after that, but on the occasion I would take something, but nothing of much value, just to be safe.

* * *

On my thirteenth birthday, the old man died. It was the only thing that happened that day, and I knew now I was truly alone.

The year after that, Dad left us, and it was good riddance! He had never helped with the rent, so it didn't change our income in the least.

On my sixteenth birthday, I was walking along sucking on a piece of candy. Of course nobody remembered my birthday, so I had to take the candy as my own personal gift.

I was walking down the sidewalk, when I saw him.

He was tall, strong, and handsome. Right then, I knew I would love him for the rest of my life, and none other.

I followed him that day, and it turned out he worked with his brother at the distribution center, where the newsies bought their papers.

After first seeing him, I came to the distribution center daily to watch him work. He never knew I was there, I always hid myself well.

I later came to learn that his name was Morris Delancy; just the sound of his name took my breath away.

One day when I was sitting behind some boxes watching Morris lift some papers, a hand came down on my shoulder. I squealed and looked up into the evil grin of his brother Oscar.

" I was uh." I stuttered for words, which made him smile all the more.

"I know how you watch me brudda, an trust me girly, he ain't woith yoah time."

"How would you'se know?" I snapped at him.

"He goes out wit many goils, and he'd nevah notice a shy little twit like you'se. but hey, feel free ta watch 'im all ya like." Oscar winked at me and walked off as my body burned with rage.

I realized just then as I watched Oscar saunter off that I had to have Morris, and that I would have to change my ways to get him.

I thought all the next day about what I should do and I had many ideas. Finally the morning after that, I put on a dress. It wasn't just any old dress though; it was one that my mother left behind.

It was a pale yellow colour, cut to hug your body and show off your figure. I had hips, but I was thinn, and my chest was small, I was still hoping that it might grow.

When I slipped the dress over my head, it looked perfect next to my blonde hair and pale skin. The only problem was the chest, just like I had feared.

It had to much room in it, but that didn't matter either, my mother had also left behind some chest padding. I don't know what she used it because her chest was large enough with out them.

As soon as I was dressed (I didn't own any makeup) I went down the street and waited for the Delancy brothers to head to work.

When I saw them, my heart skipped, I had to remind myself that I wasn't quite and shy Loki any more, but outgoing and attractive.

I gave my hair a swish and put on my most beautiful smile as I walked across the street towards them.

As I neared, I could tell both boys had their eyes on me, Oscar of course didn't count; he was just gawking because I knew I wasn't usually like this.

They were just about to pass me, when I 'tripped' on a rock and bumped against Morris.

"Oh excuse me," I said, smiling at him seductively.

"No its alright. I've nevah seen ya befoah, do I know you'se?" he asked.

"Mmm never." Agreed Oscar making a face at me behind his brother's back.

"I don' tink we've met befoah, I'm Loki Poulson," I said, offering him my hand.

My heart skipped a beat when he took it and kissed it.

"Morris Delancy."

"Charmed he's sure," Oscar mumbled under his breath, before he rolled his eyes and walked away.

" Ya wanna go out wit me tonight?" asked Morris.

"Yes! I mean, dat woul' be nice."

"Good, meet me at central pahk tonight." Morris gave my hand another kiss, before heading off to catch up with Oscar.

When he walked away I held my hand to my face and leaned against a wall breathing hard. Would tonight ever come soon enough?

* * *

How was that for a begining? I'm already working on the second chapter, which will start off with the date with (shudders) Morris. Yes i do not like him either, so don't think i'm a freak.

Please oh please review or i wont invite you do my birthday party;)

Leh Sundance


	2. Wasting Time

**2. Wasting Time**

Time really did feel like it had slowed down, but just when I thought I was going to have a heart attack, it was time to meet Morris at the park.

I still wore the dress from this morning, but since then, I had gotten some makeup from the woman next door to us. She wasn't really willing to share at first, but when I told her of my date (and gave her a penny) she let me use a bit of rouge and lipstick.

I ran most of the way to central park, but when I was a block away, I slowed my pace, and walked gracefully, with swaying hips into the park.

Morris stood up from a bench when I neared him and he kissed my hand. He put his arm around my waist, and let me down the street.

We entered the nearest pub, and Morris ordered to whiskeys, one for him, one for me.

He drank his down quickly like a real man, but I had never drunk before. I had sworn myself off it because its what made my dad the way he was.

But because Morris was watching me, I took a sip from the shot glass. I strange heat burnt my throat and it felt like I couldn't breath as I began to choke and sputter.

Morris laughed and pounded me on the back before swigging down the rest of my drink himself.

I decided that before our next date I would learn to drink.

Morris had one more drink, and then we left the pub and walked along outside.

The moon was up and full, and Morris took my hand as we walked through the empty streets of New York. He suddenly pulled me into an alley and kissed me passionately, and of course, I kissed him back.

He held me in away that he could feel my body, which made me nervous, but it must have been a sign of love, I knew this because no one had ever given me attention like this.

The next day I woke up and it seemed like the birds were singing with joy. Anders was still asleep in the bedroom, and I climbed off the couch and made some coffee before leaving to see Morris.

I couldn't wait to see him again, I couldn't wait for him to ask me out again.

I ran the whole way to the distribution center, but when I saw him I stopped and stared.

Morris was passionately kissing a brunette girl, I was mortified. How could Morris do this, didn't he love me?

"Ya see, I told you'se not ta waiste yoah time," said Oscar from behind me.

I turned and looked at him, making my face hard and almost emotionless. I walked past Oscar bumping him in the shoulder as I went.

When I was a ways away I went running down the street, not looking where I was going, I was to blind by my tears. Finally I reached central park and threw myself down on the bench and cried even harder than before.

I felt a hand on my leg, and I whipped my head up and glared at the little boy standing in front of me. He looked worried about me but still I kept a hard face, and grabbed him by both shoulders and shook him hard.

"Give my yoah money kid." I said to him.

The boy looked terrified, and quickly grabbed his money out of his pocket. It was only 2 cents, but that didn't matter.

I shoved the kid to the ground and walked of, jingling the coins in my hand. I wouldn't be any ones stupid one timer girl again.

When I returned home that evening, I saw Anders standing by my father's chair, some one sitting in it. The man in the chair stood up and looked at me.

"Hello Loki," he said.

I gasped. Karl had returned.

* * *

Karl took our fathers place in the household. Anders was still the one who got yelled at, and I was ignored most of the time.

There sometimes when I got them to notice me, like when I followed them to a pub. Some guy dissed me, and I ended up beating him in a drinking contest.

I quietly thanked Morris for that victory, without him I wouldn't have become a drinker.

Karl took the money I had won, and put it in his own pocket. I got nothing but a pat on the back and a 'good work Loki', but that was enough to raise my spirits for awhile.

All the money I earned went to Karl, and he made sure of this. After a time, I began to wonder all the money kept going, it cost us much more to support Karl than it ever did father, but I never saw the fruits of our labour.

* * *

Late one night, Karl came out of his room and kicked me awake. I got off my blanket on the floor and pulled on my clothing, Anders was already off the couch and dressed.

"Whats 'appenin," I asked them, but all Karl did was glare and tell me to shut up.

The boys led me down the streets of New York, and through many different alleys and back passes until finally we stopped at a run down building.

"Keep watch goil," Karl grunted at me, before he and Anders stepped into the building. I heard voices in the room and curiosity over came me.

I crept over to a window and sat beneath it. Through the cracks of the closed curtains I could see small beams of light, but that was about it.

There was no wind tonight, so I took a chance and began to slowly crack the window open. If there had been wind, the men inside would have see the curtains move in the breeze, and I would be in a lot of trouble.

Ever so carefully I worked on the window until it was open wide enough for me to hear voice coming from within.

"Look Poulson," said a smooth voice, "We agreed ta get you outta the joint, and you promised to pay us foah it. So fah you ain't stuck to yoah promise. Are ya gonna give us the money or not?"

" I don't gots it yet, you knows that Jim," said Karl, "Dere's a guy who owes me money, once I get I from 'im I'll come to ya imidiatly."

I could tell by the silence that this guy Jim was thinking things over.

"Alright Poulson, but I need dah money by the end 'o' the month. I need it foah anudda job."

They agreed and I guess they shook hands on it. I suddenly realized that they would be heading for the door now, so I quickly raced back to my post at the door.

Jim came to the door with my brothers. He was tall man with brown hair and a beard, he looked like a bartender or something cheap like that.

"Who's dis?" he asked Karl, nodding towards me.

"Me sistah, she ain't to bright though."

Jim looked me over with sharp eyes, making me blush, but thankfully it was dark, and I kept my face stern.

He walked up to me and touched my cheek with a finger. "Whats yoah name goil?"

"Loki," I said, not moving away from his touch.

"Well Loki, how would ya like to woik foah me?"

"What would I'se do?"

"Entertainin," Jim said with a wink.

Karl took a warning step towards him, but Jim just smiled at me, and I smiled right back.

"I don't knows Jim. I tink I'd prefer swindlin people outta dere money like you'se." I winked at Jim, and he burst out laughing.

This wasn't the reaction I thought I would receive, after all he just discovered I had been spying on them.

Now Karl on the othah hand, he was plum mad, and he was making little growling noises as he grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Not to bright is she? I'd say she's smartah den you Karl," laughed Jim.

Karls grip tightened on my shoulder so it was painful, and I elbowed him in his stomach, making him release me.

"Ok girl, I'll find you a special job working with me, hows that?" Jim held out his hand for me to shake, and I stepped away from my brother. I reached my hand out, and when he went to grab mine, I quickly pulled it out of his reach.

"I'll see ya 'round Jim," I said. I turned and headed down the alley, swaying my hips. I could hear Jims laughing as I left, my brothers close behind me.

* * *

Let met tell you, what I did was one very good way to get attention, but I had to pay a price for it. Karl doesn't cool down before he acts.

He beat me so hard that I could barly move. He never hit me on the face though; he was smart enough not to hurt me anywhere that it would show.

I would have sat up all night, saving myself extra pain in the morning, but I figured that it would hurt like hell tomorrow no matter what I did. So I lay stiffly on my side and slept for the remaining two hours of the night.

The next morning, Karl pulled me to my feat and told me that he and Anders had a job, and I had to come with them. He didn't trust me on my own after my show last night.

"So wheahs dis job of yoahs?" I asked as we walked.

"The distribution centah, we'ze keep dah newsies in dere place." Said Anders over his shoulder. I stopped in my tracks and stared after Anders.

"But ain't tha' the Delancy brudda's job?"

"Not any moah, Morris was killed, and Oscah left."

I struggled at fighting back a surge of tears. Morris was dead! Was that even possible?

We reached the center a few minutes before the newsies did, and we stood on the platform as they walked up.

A blonde hair guy, with a bandana and a cowboy hat came up to my brothers. I knew he was Jack Kelly, or Cowboy, the leader of the Manhattan newsies.

I had never given him much notice, since I was always watching Morris, but looking at him now, I realized he was quite attractive. So what, he wasn't as manly as Morris.

"Are you'se newsies?" he asked us.

"We'ze replacements," said Anders stepping forward.

"Replacements foah what?" asked Jack in confusion.

"Foah dem Delancys. We'ze the Poulsons and don' you forget it."

Some of the newsies rolled their eyes and smiled to myself about this. We'd make sure they wouldn't forget.

"No one can replace the Delancys," muttered a kid with an eye patch.

'Or at least Morris,' I thought to myself.

"You wanna bet on dat blind boy?"said Karl strutting past Anders.

I watched the eye patch guy wince and knew we had struck gold.

"The names Kid Blink, and you ah?" the blind boy asked.

"I'se Karl, dats me brudda Anders, and me sistah Loki. You stay a way from 'er, got dat blind boy?"

I rolled my eyes. Since when had Karl wanted to protect me? I could handle myself against a lousy newsie without Karl's help thank you very much.

Jack stepped forward his face showing anger. "Look 'ere Karl. I'se dah leadah of dese boys and I don't wan' ya making trouble."

Karl stepped up to Jack ready for a fight, and I think ever one could sense it too.

I reached out to get Karls attention.

"Leave 'im alone, it ain't woith yoah time." I took my hand off his back and walked into the office where my brothers would be working.

Karl slowly backed off and he and Anders entered the building to sell the papers to the newsies.

* * *

****

**How was that for a second chaper. I thought it was interesting. Some of that stuff at the distribution center is in my story ' A matter of life and death,' except that no one knows who the Poulsons are. I hope you enjoyed my story and hope to hear more. Reviews are gladly accepted.**

**Leh Sundance**


	3. Heart Breaker

**3. Heart Breaker**

I stayed with my brothers for an hour, but I got bored really quickly. When both of their backs were turned, I slipped out the door and headed through the gates into the streets.

On many corners I saw various newsies selling, but I didn't recognize any of them, that is until I saw blind boy.

He was selling with a beautiful girl around his own age. As he sold, he kept glancing at her lovingly, and it was easy to see he would much rather be somewhere with her instead of on a hot street waving papers in the air.

When she looked back at him with the same sense of love, I decided that this looked promising, and I found a good hiding place nearby and watched them.

Sure enough, this girl-her name was Cupid I learned- was Kid Blinks girl. She had apparently been away, and they had missed each other greatly.

They looked so happy together, and a strange sense of rage filled my insides.

If these two deserved to be together, then I should have been with Morris. He was a cheater and a two timer, actually a one timer if you get technical. If I deserved to be cheated on then this newsgirl deserved to have the same.

I was more than willing to make sure this happened

* * *

Watching the couple all day was the tricky part, but I was ready to do anything for my vengeance.

I was very depressed to not be able to get my chance today, but no matter, I'll just wait for another time.

I found my moment the very next day. Cupid told Blink she'd meet him at the lodging house that night, with a kiss she left.

I walked up to the blind boy and gave him a shy smile. "Yoah Kid Blink right?"

"Ya dats right, come tah make fun of me as well." He asked sharply.

"No, I'se came tah say I was sorry foah what me bruddahs said to yah," I said as I gave him a hurt look.

Kid Blink looked me straight in the eyes, but soon looked away. He was a suck for puppy eyes, I could easily tell that.

"Dats ok."

"Day ain't nice to nobody, I'se only wit dem 'caus I can't survive wit out dere support." I winced when I realized what I was telling him was the truth about me. "So any ways, I was hopin we could be friends."

I looked at him hopefully, and I sure wasn't acting either. I was truly hoping he would say yes, other wise my plan would fail and I would have to find another way.

"Shoah we can be friends," Kid Blink finally said.

"Good," I bubbled, "So how bouts we 'ave dinnah togedda? So we'ze can get tah know each udda and all that."

I was extremely pleased when Kid Blink agreed, and I stuck around to help him sell his papes.

Surprising to both Blink and me was that I was actually good at selling them. I was already great at acting, so I guess convincing people to buy my papes wasn't so from that.

But my finest act was to come after dinner, and I couldn't wait to perform it.

* * *

We had dinner together and I actually found Blink quite interesting to talk to, but my job had the higher priority to making friends.

As Blink and I left the dinner, I expressed a desire to see the lodging house, and he agreed to show it to me.

I began to feel jittery when I saw the building in the distance, but I pushed all emotions aside and kept walking.

I looped my arm though Blinks, anticipating my moment.

Then I saw her, sitting in the doorstep waiting, and my heart skipped a beat, it was time.

I swung my self around kissed Blink. Of course he tried to struggle away, but my first and only kiss had been from Morris, and I knew how to hold some one tight. What can I say, I'm a fast learner.

It wasn't until poor little Cupid screamed at him did Blink manage to break free.

He shoved me away, and I winced at the pressure put against my recently acquired bruises.

"...I'se can explain!" called Blink running after his girlfriend.

"You stay away from me Blink!"

When I heard those words I smiled, I had succeeded.

Blink glared at me, but I it didn't scare me, I was enjoying every moment of this.

"Oops," was all I could say, and it explained everything.

I felt Blink's eyes burning holes in my back as I walked away, but I didn't care, I was victorious!

* * *

Once again, I was kicked awake in the night by Karl.

"We'ze seein Jim?" I asked groggily.

"No, othah business," Said Karl.

I got up quietly and with out any complaint. It was only on rare occasions that Karl would share so much information with me, so I wanted to be on my best behavior for him.

As I followed my brothers, I realized that we were walking the same route we went every day to get to work. We stopped at an alley not far from the distribution center, and Karl told me to keep watch.

I nodded and crouched at the end of the alley, watching the streets for any signs of activity.

"Do ya 'ave me money?" Karl asked.

"I don't 'ave all of it, I really need moah time," sniveled the voice of another male.

"No." was all Karl said. I could hear scuffling in the alley, and I squeezed my eyes shut as if in pain. I knew this guy wouldn't leave this alley alive, and I began to lose my breath at the thought of it.

There was one last cracking noise and Karl walked out, tossing a bundle at me.

"Dere's dah money, go take it tah Jim. He likes you, an' if he wants more, you can change 'is mind."

"I'se don't know wheah Jim lives." I held the bundle as Karl told me where to go, and my eyes wandered into the alley and I quickly looked the away.

The man had been hit on the head, his blood gleaming in the streetlights.

" You bettah stop dah bleedin Karl. It will be hahdah foah them to tell what 'appened to him dat way." Karl grunted at my advice, and I dashed off down the street, the bundle of money tucking under my arm.

As I was walking, I heard a crashing noise behind me. I jumped around my heart pounding, and I let out a breathe of a relief when I realized it was Anders. That boy didn't know how to stay quite.

" Why you heah?" I asked him, my hand on my heart.

"Karl sent me. 'e decided he don't trust yah, and I'se gonna take dah money dah rest of the way."

Without a word I tossed him the money. I didn't want to be here any way, I wanted to be asleep, not with either of my brothers in the early hours of the morning.

Watching people die scared me. I didn't like having anything to do with death, even just hearing about it made me sick.

The next day, some one found the body, and they all crowded around. Finally the dead collector guy came with a girl. They both inspected the body and I walked away, feeling like I was going to puke.

What was even worse was when Jack showed up at the front of the line, the morgue girl with him.

"Heya cowboy, why ya hangin wit dah dead poison feelah?" I called out, no longer able to keep silent.

Jack looked angry, but instead of him saying anything, the auburn haired girl marched up to me.

"I'd be cahful if I was you deary, or one day it will be you I'm loadin in ta that wagon."

I almost bit my tongue when she said that, I was just afraid of dying as I was about seeing it, but I didn't let it show.

Jack seemed to enjoy what that girl had done and I glared at him. I saw him and his girl the other day; I was now just waiting for the right moment to take action.

He wouldn't be enjoying himself then.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Dun. Isn't Loki just wonderful? This has been my shortest chapter yet, but i hope you enjoyed it any way. Since i've gotten so many reveiws i'm gonna try what every one else does.**

**Shout outs**

**koodles4you: Thanks for being my first reviewer. I'm glad that you liked the Morris twist. When i was looking through a name book i saw the scandinavian name Loki (pronounced Low Key i think ) and it did say Trickster God. Of course then i really had to make a scandinavian character lol.**

**Green Cricket: I totally agree with you that people are dumb for not reading my story;) Actually i'm always telling my family i suck at writing, they always scream back at me that i am. I still need a lot of work, and i am kinda cliche some times as you could see.**

**bitemytoemrmoe: Wow you love my story with 6 loves! I didn't think anyone but myself would feel that way. Good job.**

**Shrieksy: Even though your my sister you still love my stories and like to reveiw them even if other suckers don't. Thanks.**

**Southern Spell: Nobody had ever called any chapters i've written 'lovely' so thats awsome. I hope you enjoy some of my later chapters and think they are also 'lovely'.**

**Tale Chaser: Oh no! Don't implode and be sucked into a black hole! I didn't notice that my story was nearing Mary Sue, and i can't think of what part your talking about either. I guess i'm just a cluless Mary Sue kinda person. Thanks for telling me any way.**

****


	4. Forgotten

**Just a little note before i begin. In my last(and very first shouts out) my sister pointed out that i made it sound like my parents didn't suport my writing. Well thats so like me not to re read my work before i submit it. They say i'm a great writer and suport it lol. Now enjoy my story. If you find any huge mistakes you can just role your eyes and say : "ugg that is SO like her."**

**Now onward!**

****

**4. Forgotten**

I walked around the city that day trying to come up with a plan to get Jack, but I decided to let it rest for a time. Looking from my seat on the ground I saw a guy, a newsie, heading home, his hands rid of papers.

Now I'm never cruel without a purpose, I must always be bearing some feeling other than happiness to lash out.

Right now I was stressed and depressed from last nights events. I was also in need of a very good meal, but like Karl and Anders would ever give me money for food.

That newsie walking by was guaranteed to have money on him, and I decided that I would give him a run for his money.

"Hello there," I said strolling up to him. He looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled. "I'm Loki, whats yoah name?"

"Mush," he replied shyly.

"Mush," I giggled, "How did you get a name like that?"

Mush blushed and looked at the ground embarrassed. "Dey call me Mush 'cause I get all mushy wit dah ladies."

I leaned forward so my mouth was almost touching his ear. "Prove it," I whispered.

And he did.

We went for a walk in central park, and I let Mush hold my hand. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and we leaned towards each other to kiss.

When out mouths were almost touching, I pulled away with a giggle, chewing cutely on my bottom lip.

"I have to go," I whispered. Before he could say much, I slipped away, jingling my newly acquired money in my hands.

I ate a big meal that night, and bought myself a cupcake for dessert. Cupcakes were my favorite sweet thing, and I couldn't remember the last time I ate one.

When I got home, Karl searched my pockets and took the remainder of my money. I had known he would do that, so it didn't matter, I was content for the evening.

* * *

However, with my money back to zero the next day, and being denied breakfast, I took to the art of stealing. 

I walked casually up to an apple stand and slipped an apple into my pocket. I was about to walk away when a heavy hand slammed down on my shoulder and squeezed my neck.

I panicked and tried to lurch away, but the man grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Be a gentleman!" I shouted, as I tried to kick the man.

" I don't put up with people stealin me things!" said the man. He turned and walked back into his store and into the very back. He threw me to the ground and picked a belt off one of the shelves.

My eyes widened in fear. How could this be happening to me? I had stolen apples many times and had never once been caught for it.

" Please sir, don' hoit me! I'll pay ya, I'll even woik foah yah!" I said grabbing at his feet.

I was suddenly disgusted with myself for becoming the weak sniveling Loki that I once was.

The owner couldn't be reasoned with, and I moved away from him and held my body rigid, trying my hardest not to cry out as the leather strap continually came down on me. He only did hit me seven times, but it still hurt really bad.

When he was done, he picked me up and threw me into the back alleyway.

I climbed off the ground cursing everything I could think of, but suddenly my day turned wonderful as I looked down that alley.

At first I wasn't sure, but when I heard him say her name, I knew that she was indeed the person I thought she was. Life was perfect again!

Leaving the alley, I skipped along to the distribution center. Actually I was in too much pain to skip, but I my spirit was at least.

When I reached the center, Anders walked by, a mean grin on his face. " Somebody's in trouble," he said in a sing-song voice.

I turned to leave, knowing full well that he was talking about me.

"Hold it right dere goily!" Karl shouted after me. I froze in place and waited for Karl to come up behind me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around so that I was facing him.

"Wheah 'ave you been all morning?" he asked.

"Getting breakfast," I replied in a sassy tone.

Karl's hand lashed out and smacked me against the face. I sucked in my breath,covering my burning cheek with my hand.

"When I say don' run off you don' run off," he hissed at me. "Now git over dere and woik." I walked into the office, preparing to distribute the papers.

All the newsies glared at me as they went by, I could tell they'd heard about my run ins with Kid Blink and Mush, I just ignored them.

When it came to Blinks turn, he squinted his eye and stared my cheek. " Oh man Loki, yoah face is all red. Did ya walk inta a wall or somthin?" he asked. All the boys near by snickered and he smiled at me proudly.

" Bite me blind boy," I snapped at him. He just laughed and continued down the ramp. After that 'conversation' with Blink, Karl made me stay in the back. He didn't want people looking at my swelling cheek.

This really annoyed me. I much preferred to be noticed than abandoned in the back of a stuffy old room. I curled up in the corner of the room, and as I lay there, my eyes began to grow heavy.

::Flash Back::

Soren Poulson was walking down the street hand-in-hand with his 9-year-old daughter, Loki.

He took her to an office building, and set her to wait in the waiting room while he went into the main office. From her seat, Loki could hear her father shouting at some one in the room.

He argued with the person for quite some time, and when he finally immerged, he stormed right past his daughter and out of the building.

Loki was very scared as she sat in that office, waiting for her father to come back and get her. She sat in the same seat until the secretary asked her to leave because they were closing up for the night.

The scared little girl waited on the front step of the building for almost an hour, and only left when a drunk started talking to her.

Loki even more scared than before, jumped up and went running down the street. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her, and she ran until she tripped and skinned both knees on the hard pavement.

Blood was coming from her knees, and she let out a loud wail and rocked her self. Her father came running out of their apartment building and picked the girl up and shook her.

"Shut up girl, you'll put me to shame!"

Loki still cried, and finally her father set her back on the ground and walked off, he was shamed to have a child of his cry.

::end of flash back::

A hand touched my arm and I bolted awake, staring up into the face of the newspaper man.

"I'm sorry to disturb yah dear, but its late and I am going to lock up."

"Wheah are me bruddas?" I asked as I looked around the empty room.

"They left hours ago." Said the man.

I nodded and climbed off the floor, refusing to cry, refusing to be weak. I was once again forgotten, and once again, it became me job to become noticed.

* * *

When I got home, Karl was waiting by the door for me. As soon as I stepped in, he snapped a lock on the door, put the key in his pocket, and walked wordlessly into his room. Anders with his mouth hanging open, was already snoring on the couch. 

I quietly filled the sink with water, and dipped my sore face in it until my head was completely submerged. I kept my head under the water until black blotches swam in my vision, and my lungs were screaming for oxygen.

Gasping, I pulled my head out of the water and took deep breaths while drying my face on a rag.

Anders let out a noticeably louder snort, and my eyes wandered over to the window. Sitting on the sill, was a pile of dead flies that no one had bothered to clean up.

Picking up one of the flies by its wings, I walked over to Anders and dropped it into his gaping mouth.

He sat up, now wide-awake, coughing and gagging. Since he had his back to me, I had time to lie down on my corner of the floor un-noticed.

Still coughing, Anders looked over at me, and I gave a snort and rolled over, pretending to be a sleep.

"Shut up out there!" shouted Karl. Anders gave one more cough, and puked all over the floor.

....So how was that chapter.I hope you liked that. I probably think the last part is sick but i found it funny and i hope you did as well.

* * *

**Shouts out**

**ShortAtntionSpaz : I'm glad to see your back. I agree to the terms of your deal. I promise i'll keep writing.**

**koodles4you: Yeah Loki can be heartless, but as you said, it is mostly jealousy amoung other things. Shes just a girl in dire need of attention.**

**bitemytoemrmoe: I'm glad you liked Loki's episode with Blink. I was afraid that the Blink fans would kill me for it. I'm also now afraid that the Mush fans will kill me lol. **


	5. Worthy of time

**Ok i decided to make one note before i begin this chapter. I had a fw reviews question about Loki being whipped by the store dude. Lets slip into his shoes shall we? So say your wife left you, you have a hangover, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, and suddenly you find a street rat stealing from your stand, wouldn't you beat her to? **

**Good i'm gald we agree, continue.**

****

**5. Worthy of time**

Two days later, I was on my hands and knees scrubbing Anders vomit off the living room floor. No one had wanted to touch it when he had first puked, but when the house really began to stink, I was the lucky one assigned to the task of cleaning it up.

When I was finished, I walked into Karl's room. The reason? Because he and Anders were out at work, and it was barley ever that I entered the room.

Sitting on his dresser, I saw a one-dollar note, all by its lonesome self. Without hesitation, I picked it up and slipped it into my skirt pocket. I figured that since Karl didn't trust me anyway, I might as well give him a good reason for it.

That afternoon, and with money in hand, I walked right up to the stupid storeowner who had beat me and bought two apples from him.

Naturally he wasn't too happy about this, but I just smiled and asked for change. I jammed the first apple into my pocket, and took a huge bite of the other. When that one was done, I pulled out the second began to eat it as well.

I had just thrown my apple core to the ground, when I saw Sarah scurry into an alley. Even better, I saw Jack and that girl Cupid staring after her curiously.

I walked up to the bench they were seated at and leaned up against it.

"Why Cowboy, I wonder what yoah goilfriends doin," I said to him.

"Go away Loki," said Jack angrily. I ignored him and kept on going.

"She's a pretty girl, it's a shame she's cheatin on ya," I said, as I softly stroked the side of his face.

"No she ain't!" Jack shouted as he jumped away from me.

If you ask me, he believed me but didn't want any one to know, that's why he was shouting denial.

"Oh? Follow me and find out foah yoahself den," I quickly headed across the street.

I couldn't help but smile, when I sensed them following me. I led them up to the roof of some cruddy building, and motioned for them to look over the wall.

We all peered over the edge, and got a great view of Sarah in another man's arms.

" Sarah kiss me?" asked the man.

Sarah looked up into his eyes, their lips almost touching. She quickly pulled away and looked to the ground guiltily.

" Walter, we can't, I have a boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes at this, she wouldn't have a boyfriend for long, that was for sure.

Walter grabbed her chin and lifted her head so he could look her in the eye. "Do you love him Sarah?"

"No," Sarah mumbled looking down again.

Buuuuuurn. I looked over at Jack and tried not to laugh. 

"Do you love me?" Walter asked.

Sarah looked up at him again with a smile. "Yes."

Walter wrapped his arms around Sarah and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him right back.

I decided that was enough show for the night and stood up. I looked over at Jack who was shaking his head softly while breathing heavily.

"Waddya know, you ain't woith her time." I turned and walked out the door, but I wasn't smiling any more. I was once again filled with rage, as I remembered how I had been treated.

I wasn't worth Morris' time, and so why should Jack be worth Sarah's?

Well here's a headline for the world, he ain't!

* * *

The second I stepped through the front door, Karl's face hit my face, and I staggered back out the door, as I suddenly remembered the money I had taken that morning.

I took a deep breath and stepped back up to the door to meet my punishment, but as he raised his fist, I had second thoughts. I spun around and darted out of the building.

Just outside the entrance, I saw Anders with blood running out of his nose and I stopped to laugh.(A/N if you are wondering why Anders has a bloody nose you have to read 'a matter of life or death'.)

I then realized that Karl had followed me out, and I went speeding down the road in hopes of ditching him.

After running for a long time and ducking into a few alleys, I gave Karl the slip, but with the conclusion that I was sleeping outside tonight.

* * *

I slept outside for the next week and when I couldn't stand it anymore, I went back to the apartment.

When Karl saw me, he stood up and walked over. Before he got to close, I held my hand open, palm up, with the remaining coins resting there.

Karl grunted and snatched them from me, and gave me a light smack on the back of the head, causing my hair to fly forward. He turned and walked into his room, which left Anders and me.

Anders was sitting on the couch smoking, and I noted that his nose looked slightly crooked.

* * *

What can I say about the next few months? Summer stunk, and I continued to bug the newsies. I didn't get much money from them now that they knew of my stealing talents.

One day I did try to get some money off this newsie wearing pink underwear. I figured that any guy who would actually wear pink in public would be extremely easy to sucker.

Well, he was pretty grumpy, and worse, he pulled out a stick and threatened to smack my teeth out with it.

I was pretty sure he was exaggerating, but I left any way just as a precaution.

Jack Kelly began to show up every morning with a hangover, and I decided it was best to leave him alone.

Summer also stunk literally. We got away without paying our rent a few times, because the landlord would almost pass out every time he entered the apartment.

Anders should really learn to sleep with his mouth closed. But hey! At least the windowsill didn't have anymore flies on it.

* * *

One wonderful fall night I snuck out of the house. There was something mystical in the air that made me feel calm and carefree.

For once I didn't feel the need for any attention but my own. As I walked, I saw a lone figure seated on a wall.

There was a cowboy had resting on his back, and I quickly realized who it was.

"Awe is dah cowboy all 'lone wit no goil to keep 'im company?"

As soon as I said that, I regretted it. I didn't want to play my games tonight, but it was to late. Jack turned slightly so he could see me and then turned back again.

"I ain't wit out a goil, yoah heah. I'se ain't shoah you count as a goil though," Jack said. He leaned his head back and took a swig of beer.

"Ya stupid bum," I muttered. I don't know why, maybe it was something in the air, but I sat down beside him.

I guess Jack felt it in the air as well because he didn't object, and handed me his bottle. I took a sip from it and silently handed it back.

I really didn't want him to think that now he could get away with anything, so I kept talking.

"Now I'se heah repoahts dat you get moah drunk den dis. Whats dah occasion dat you ain't drinkin as much?" I was stating the truth.

By this time of night he would have been very drunk if he wanted a bad headache in the morning.

"Me sistah's getting married," he said. I didn't even know he had a sister. "So don't go tinkin ya can break her 'n' Race up, cause dey love each udda moah den dat."

I looked at Jack in fake horror, and put a hand to my chest. "Jack, would I really do something like dat?" I teased. We both knew I would, and I did, but for some reason what he said hurt

Jack snorted and drained the remaining contents of the bottle.

I jumped as he threw the bottle to the ground, the loud shattering of glass echoing in the night.

"Dats called litterin. It ain't right to do dat ya know." I teased, recovering from being startled.

"Since when 'ave you done any ting right in yoah life Loki?" Jack snapped back at me.

When Jack said those words, time seemed to freeze over, and memories of me trying to impress my parents came flooding back to me. I had tried so hard to be good, and where did that get me? I only ended up being ignored. How dare Jack accuse me!

Time unfroze, and I found myself shouting at Jack.

"I'se nevah done tings right, cause ev'ry time I'se evah tried, dah woild comes and screws tings up!" I couldn't believe how emotional I was acting. It felt like the earth was caving in around me, and I tried hard to breath.

I quickly jumped from my seat and ran from the wall and into the cool night, the air no longer mystical, but full of aqusations.

* * *

**Well thats all for this chapter. The scene between Jack and Loki is also in 'a matter of life and death' but with less detail because it is in third person.**

**Shouts Outs**

**bitemytoemrmoe - Wow a 'great' chapter? I hope so. Yes i think he could get away with beating Loki because who really cares for a street rat?**

**Shrieksy- wow, your longest review yet. Yes i can guess where that scene is from...i love back to the future. The fly part is my favorite, and i don't hate Soren Poulson, but you can feel free to hate him if you want.**

**koodles4you- yes for the love of writing! I love writing and i love the fly scene. I'm glad you enjoyed my chapter, and i hoped you enjoyed this one as well.**

**shortatntionspaz- yeah, loki isn't always likable but i loved her from the moment i created her. Talking about rat race have you ever scene the movie rat. Or at least i think it was called rat, it was corny any way. But thats just me rambling.**

****


	6. For Love

**6. For Love **

The next few days Anders and Karl left the house when they thought I was sleeping. They were planning something, something I knew that wouldn't be good.

I never followed them when they went on their night trips, I didn't want to know what they were up to, not with what happened last time.

* * *

One morning I awoke to silence. There was hardly a morning I would wake up without being kicked in the gut. 

I quickly jumped off the floor and took a sweep of the apartment, it was empty. The boys had left me alone, but instead of feeling relief I felt panicky. Had I been forgotten this morning? Or had they just not wanted me?

I cleaned the apartment that morning, I didn't know what else to do. With that done, I pulled on my warmest dress, and the big black coat my father had left behind.

I headed out down the road, hugging myself to stay warm. I didn't see my brothers anywhere, and I finally went home.

They banged into the house only minutes after I had removed my coat.

"Get on yoah coat," said Karl

"What 'bout suppah?" I asked flatly.

"I said get yoah coat!" shouted Karl.

I grabbed my coat and pulled it on once again, and followed my brothers out of the building.

Outside the wind had picked up, and I pulled out a cap from my pocket, (like the one guys who worked on the docks wore, better known as a beanie), and put it on.

Karl and Anders led me into an alley, ad shoved me against a wall.

" Stay here," said Karl.

" Make Anders, he isn't useful for much else."

Anders glared at me, but I just walked off down the street. I moved into an alley farther away and tried to block out the thoughts of what they were doing, and what happened last time we did something like this.

A gunshot echoed not far off and a tear slipped down my face. I wiped it away with my sleeve and shuddered.

Shortly after, footsteps could be heard running on the pavement. At first I thought I was my brothers, but it turned out to be Jack, the girl who collected the dead body last time, and a man. He looked some how familiar, but his face was in the shadows and I couldn't see.

The girl( last time I heard them call her Ruby) noticed me and stifled a scream.

"Ya ain't as tough as you act ah ya now?" I whispered stepping forward.

Jack stepped closer to me and was evidently glaring through the dark. "Shut up Loki, I'd be cahful if I was you. We knows somthin 'bout yoah brudda dat would get you in lots of trouble."

I stiffened, but continued to stare back at Jack, I wouldn't let him win.

" I don't know what yoah talking 'bout Jacky boy, I 'avn't seen me brudda's all day." It was true, I really hadn't seen them until later this evening.

"Loki." Said the other man. I wondered how he knew my name, and who he was that made him so familiar.

"The man stepped out of the shadows and my entire body went cold. I was looking into the face of Oscar Delancy!

He no longer looked like he did when I had seen him over a year ago. His thin brown hair was now thick and clean, and he had the beginnings of a beard. His face no longer held the looks of a boy, nor that devilish grin that always bugged me.

"Oscah!" I couldn't help say his name; it was a way of making him real.

" Listen ,Loki, I knows how much you cahed foah me brudda. I knows you'd tell him if he had asked you this. So please tell me if you'se knew what yoah brudda had been doin."

I stared into Oscar's eyes and was only met with an honest expression. Why would Oscar question me like this? Wasn't he a villain himself?

" I knew what 'e was doin, but I got no say in what 'e does wit his life. And I didn't just care foah yoah brudda, you know I loved him. I wish ever day dat the poison who killed him would drop dead!" I snapped at him, all my anger from the years welling up in me.

In my peripheral vision I saw Jack step slightly back, and then Oscar stepped closer to me and to my fear and shock, he handed me a knife.

" I'm the one that killed him." Oscar said.

I gasped, and if my body hadn't already gone cold before, it was defiantly cold now.

"If you truly loved him with yoah whole heat, den kill me now." Said Oscar

"Why ah you'se doin dis?" I choked out.

" Morris was evil, nobody loved him for it, but you did. Yoah dah only one."

I held the knife up to Oscar's chest, and Ruby gave a cry from behind him.

My love for Morris had been real, I had been so sure of that. I lived all my life getting revenge, but would I go as far as to kill a man for it?

The memories of my relationship with Morris flashed before me.

There was the night in the bar, the kissing in the alley, seeing him with another girl. That was all. We had nothing between us, and that sucker had ruined my life, and now would I kill for nothing?

I began to shake, my emotions and brain getting out of control, as Oscar still stood in front of my calm and quiet. I gripped the cold handle of the knife, and quickly released it, letting it fall to the ground.

Oscar and the others till didn't move, and I quickly dashed away. Farther down the road I met up with Karl and Anders.

"What's wrong?" asked Anders

"Nothing, is yoah business done?" I asked, changing the subject.

Karl grunted and walked on, Anders and me close on his heels.

* * *

The next few days I couldn't rest or relax. My mind kept playing over what happened in that alley. I soon realized that I had to find him; I had to talk to Oscar again. 

Grabbing my coat and hat, I ran outside and down the snow covered streets. The snow had started falling a few days before, and it didn't look like it would let up anytime soon.

I headed for the distribution center where the newsies were just leaving.

I waited until a short black kid and a short white kid walked out the gates. I stepped up to them and the white boy backed away; he knew full well who I was.

"Please don' take me money," the boy whined.

"Calm down, I ain't gonna take yoah money," I replied, feeling annoyed that they might think that. "All I wanna know is wheah I can find Oscah Delancy."

Both boys visually relaxed. "If I tell ya , will you'se promise not to evah steal from us?" asked the black kid.

I sighed and looked at the two boys. "Alright," I agreed. It was a price I would just have to pay. "Tell me yoah names so I'se wont foahget ya."

"I'se Snipeshootah and dats Boots," said the white kid.

"Ok Snipeshootah, wheah can I'se find Oscah?"

" 'e lives at Beck's Moahgue (morgue) wit Ruby Watt."

Nodding my thanks to them, I headed out again. I asked a passing police man where to find the morgue, and I was soon on my way.

The place was easy to spot once I found the street. I wasn't the strongest reader, but it wasn't hard to find a house that said 'morgue' on it in big letters.

I walked up to the door and stood staring at the door, summoning up all the courage I had to knock.

Finally I shoved my hand out from my side and rapped on the hard wood door.

No one answered. I was about to walk away, when it was opened by a middle-aged man.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, Can I'se speak wit Osach?" I asked nervously.

"Yes you may. He's out back with Ruby; I could take you out there if you want."

"No!" I said quickly. The man raised an eyebrow and looked down at me. " I mean, I don't wanna distoibe(disturb) 'im. Could you just ask him tah meet me at dah Horace Greeley statue in an hour?"

"Sure I will," said the man, still eyeing me suspiciously. "Who should I tell him called?"

"Just give 'im me discription. Me last name is Poulson." As I finished my sentence, I turned and ran down the steps and as far away from the morgue as possible.

I fidgeted at the statue for an hour. I became nervous as I saw Oscar arrive. I noticed something I hadn't last night, he had limp when he walked.

"Hello Loki," Oscar said.

"Hello Oscah." I replied quietly. Wiping a strand of hair out of my face, I stepped closer to him. "Why'd ya do it?" I asked. He knew exactly what I was talking about, and took a deep breath before beginning.

"Morris and me were involved wit a group of guys who were aftah a goil named Angela Millah (Miller). Most people only knew her as Sundance, Cowboy's sistah."

I remembered Jack telling me about her. Said she was getting married.

"Anyway, we'ze found Sunny and dey began tah beat on her. But it wasn't no normal beatin, I'm talking about a 'to dah death' beatin.

I had talked tah Sunny befoah since she was a newsie an' all, and she always treated me like a normal human bein, not like some dumb Delancy brudda.

So I couldn't stand her bein beatin like that, so I'se told em to stop and..." Oscar stopped talking and his eyes clouded over as he remembered the things of the past.

"and what?" I asked.

"and so dey toined on me and began to beat me instead. Me brudda smashed down on me ankle, dats why I'se limp."

He definitely had a limp, and for the first time I looked down at his leg and saw that his ankle was twisted at an odd angle.

"So Sunny was passed out in an alley way, an' I was near death. Den Jack...Jack and dah uddas, dey took me in and payed foah a doctah.

When I was awake, they let me stay . I couldn't walk then, and I lay in me bed wonderin why me own flesh and blood would 'ave done this to me. I also wondered why dah people I had always tormented would be dah only ones to want me."

"I bet it was a trick," I said lazily, as I picked at some concrete on the statue. His story was gripping me in an odd way, and I was trying to cover up my feelings.

"No it wasn't. Soon I began to realize that bein a jerk all me life never got me anyweah and nevah would.

After I stopped actin that way I'se began to enjoy life. And then, I'se fancied myself in love." Said Oscar with a grin. It was obvious that he wouldn't tell anymore until I had asked.

I didn't want to give him any sort of pleasure, but I was dying to know so I over came my pride. "Who were yah in love wit? Jack?"

"Close," laughed Oscar. "I was in love wit his sistah Sundance."

"But I hoid she was getting married to some 'Race' fellah. Yoah name ain't Race is it now?"

"Shut up and let me tell the story," snapped Oscar. I was taken aback, but then I realized that his tone had been playful, not angry.

" She married Race dat day when we met in the alley, but that ain't the next paht of the story."

But Oscar didn't finish telling me the story until we were seated in a pub; whiskey warming the insides of our stomachs.

" So any way, I loved Sunny, but her Fadda an' his men were still aftah her.

Since Morris was also woikin foah him, Sun asked me to go back an' secretly get information foah her. I did because my desire was ta make her happy."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. Oscar could be such a love sucker. I quickly stopped laughing when I realized I had been a suck as well. I nodded embarrassedly at Oscar and he continued.

"In dah end they still got her, and got his son, Jack, along wit it. Next ting I know, Morris is runnin at Sunny wit a knife.

I had a gun in me hand an' I had to choose which should live. Morris, me brudda and criminal who nevah cahed foah any one, or Sunny, kind and innocent. I chose Sunny." Oscar finished, looking down at his empty glass.

"And yet she chose Race instead," I stated disgustedly.

"Sunny nevah offered me anything but friendship," defended Oscar. "She was the first poison(person) to accept me as a friend. I had nevah said anything to her about my feelins, Racetrack did. She loved him right back."

"So you ran away?" I asked in disbelief.

" I had just killed me brudda Loki!" exclaimed Oscar. "I had to get out of New York, I had to breath."

"And did you?" I asked quietly.

"No. But that's why I came back, and it got better."

"Yeah and how's that?" I asked harshly. I was feeling annoyed with him now.

"I was decidin whedda or not I should visit the newsies when a goil ran inta me. She said some guy was attackin her, so I stepped in to help. Dah guy toined out tah be yoah brudda..." I was going to ask him which one, but he had already continued. "... So I'se gave him a good smack in dah nose foah it."

I burst out laughing; Anders' crooked nose no longer a mystery. Oscar was giving me a strange look but I just waved my hand for him to continue.

'An' the goil toined out t" be Ruby."

"Dah dead people feelah?" I asked with a shudder.

"Yeah, and tanks to her I'm foahfillin me dream. Her uncle Beck is teachin me tah be a doctah."

I shook my head in wonder. How could a former street kid like Oscar get so darn lucky?

"I discovahd one udda thing Loki. I discovahd that I was attracted tah Sunny but I didn't love her. Ruby has taught me what love really is, and a few days ago she agreed tah be me goil."

What Oscar had just said made me really angry. I wasn't sure why that was so, but I stood quickly to my feet.

Oscar began to say my name, but I didn't give him any time. I ran out of the pub and back into the cold.

It wasn't until I was out there that I realized I had left my hat back in the pub, but I didn't care, I wouldn't go back in there again.

* * *

Well thats my next chapter. I know it was a lot of diolog, but i'm quite sure it had to be done. The stuff Oscar told Loki is pretty much a short recap of what happened in my first story 'Never Alone.' I hope you did enjoy this chapter anyway and that i get lots of reviews. 

A very special thanks to Koodles4you, my only review for my last chapter! Have a cupcake! Loki's favorite dessert.


	7. Moving on

**I'm to lazy to do a shouts out for this chapter so Shrieksy and koodles4 you, your awsome ten points for the lot of you:D Enjoy this next chapter. Things are getting exciting from now own. Or so i think.**

****

**7. Moving on**

The next morning, Karl came walking into the room angrily. I moved to the other end of the room, wondering what I had done this time.

"Loki, go outside," he commanded.

"Why?"

"Someone saw me da udda night. Whoevah it was just told dah bulls."

The image of Jack, Ruby, and Oscar that night came to me. "So what are you'se gonna do 'bout it?" I asked, taking a cautious step closer to him.

"I'm leavin New Yawk," said Karl, as he threw some of his things into a bag.

"So where are we'se goin?" I asked excitedly.

" '_W'e _aren't goin no where_. I'm_ leavin, and Anders is comin along. Now you wait outside until we are gone."

What Karl had said shocked me, and I grabbed my jacket and stepped outside. Instead o putting my coat on, I set it on my lap, as I sat on the lobby stairs.

I knew there was no point in arguing with Karl; he would never let me come alone.

There was a bang on the door and the two boys came out of the apartment. They walked past me on the stairs, packs on their backs; not even looking at me as they walked by.

Anders turned back at the door and tossed the door keys at me. I grabbed them and gave him a weak smile; I knew it was his way of saying goodbye.

I was still sitting on the stairs and hour later when the police arrived. They ran passed me on the stairs and up into our apartment. I could hear them walking around up there, but I stared straight ahead, I was numb of emotions.

"Hey girly, have you seen the people who lived in that apartment?" asked a bull, pointing at the door.

I turned and looked at the door hanging wide open, bulls walking out of it. "Dey were heah yestahday."

"But where are they today?" asked the officer looking me in the eyes.

"I don't knows, dey left."

"They left," mumbled the officer. He placed a penny in my hand; and went exited the building with the other bulls.

I sat on the steps, holding the cold penny until it was warm. Finally I picked up my stiff body and walked back into the apartment.

Minutes later, the landlord appeared, and glared at me. "Well missy, where is my rent?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Karl and Anders had taken all the money, so that left me with the one coin I had in my hand.

"Dis is all I gots," I confessed, showing him my penny.

The landlord took a deep breath and snatched the penny from my hand.

"You will leave the apartment this minute, so give me the keys."

I reluctantly pulled the keys out of my pocket and placed them in his hand. "Now please leave." The landlord put a hand behind my back, and shoved me out the door.

I stepped out of the building door and into deep snow. Slush immediately soaking my dress and seeping down my boots.

* * *

An hour later I was still walking. My teeth were chattering, my ears were cold, and my fingers and toes had gone numb a long time ago.

It felt as though cold was taking over my body, I got to the point were I couldn't stand it any longer. I collapsed into a snow bank under a windowsill, and leaned against the wall; as if stealing the warmth that wasn't there.

I don't know how long I sat there curled up in the snow. I person banged out of the building, but I didn't look up.

"Hey kid." Called a voice. I immediately recognized his voice, and looked up at Cowboy who was staring at me in surprise. I noticed just then that I was leaning up against the newsboys lodging house.

"Loki, go back to yoah place, you'll freeze ta death." I was surprised that Jack would care whether or not I froze, but slowly shook my head.

I opened my mouth to speak, and discovered that it was difficult to speak through the shivering.

"D-d-don't hhhhave no 'ome. C-c-c-ca-an't pay re-n-t w-w-ithout, me b-b-bru-u-da's." I confessed.

"Sorry," muttered Jack looking away. I wasn't sure if he was or not.

"N-n-no ya a-ain't, but d-a-ts ok. I'se n-nevah 'spected life ta b-be fair." I then realized that I had said those immortal words my mother had spoken.

The first time she had said them, that was when life went from bad to worse, now here I was at the bottom of the worst, and the words were back.

" That shoah is true," agreed Jack. . "Loki, you'se been terrible to me newsies. I don't like ya, but dat don't mean I want ya dead. You can spend the night heah, but you have to promice not tah pull anyting on me newsies kay?"

I was taken aback when he said that, but I was at the point where I would do anything to stay alive.

"I p-p-p-prom-mice." Jack took a step forward and pulled me out of the snow. I tried to take a step, but my feet would hardly move, and the world seemed to spin.

I felt Jack put an arm around my waste and he began to drag me into the building. I closed my eyes as we stumbled up the stairs; it hurt worse if I was looking.

Finally Jack stopped at the door and knocked. A girl opened the door, and through my blurry vision I saw that she was Cupid.

"Hey Cupe, look what I found."

"No way Cowboy, we ain't looking aftah her!" exclaimed Cupid. Jack banged against the door and pulled me in a step further. I stumbled and my legs collapsed. I almost fell to the ground, but Jack caught me.

"Oh alright," I heard her say. But her voice was blurry. I felt myself being passed into smaller arms, but it seemed to be a dream. Things began to get dark and there was pain in my head. I slowly began to sink into nothingness.

I don't know how long it was, but I opened my eyes to see two blurry faces hanging over me. One was Cupids, but the other was girl I hadn't seen before.

"So dis is the evil kid who split you an' Blink huh?" asked the girl.

"Yeah she is. Don't you believe me Ace?"

"Shoah I do. It seems kinda odd dat we'ze helping her though," replied Ace.

"Yeah, but look at her, she's blue!" exclaimed Cupid.

That's all I heard before I fell asleep.

When I woke up the second time, I felt warm and comfortable. Then I realized it was because I had two blankets on me, my head on a pillow, and I was laying in a bunk bed. I hadn't slept in a read bed for years.

I looked to my right and I saw Cupid a sleep on the bottom bunk across from me, and the other girl Ace a sleep on top, her arm hanging over the edge.

I groaned and pulled my self out of the covers, but quickly snatched them back when I realized that I had no clothes on.

Peeking around the room, I finally spotted my clothing draped over a chair by the heater.

I pulled them on as quickly as I could, and searched around the room.

In what looked like Ace's stuff, I found a pocket watch and checked the time.

It was 3:00 in the morning. I sat on the floor holding the watch for some time, just thinking.

Finally I came up with a plan and decided I would have to act now. Still clutching the pocket watch, I stood up. I was about to slip it into my pocket to take along, but I looked down at it then to its sleeping owner.

After some debate, I set it back down and crept out of the room, and out of the building.

Once I was out, I ran. I ran as fast as I could without getting to dizzy. I lost my way a few times, but finally I found it. The building looked the same as it had that first night.

I walked up and knocked on the door. A gruff looking man threw the door open and stared at me.

"What do you want?"

"I'se need tah speak wit Jim."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please jus' tell him Loki Poulson is heah tah see him."

The man raised and eyebrow and looked at me again. "Poulson you say? Alright hold a minute."

The man shut the door, leaving me standing out on the cold front step. I heard a shuffle inside and the door was thrown open, Jim smiling widely at me.

" 'ello dere Loki!" he exclaimed, tugging me inside. He set me in a chair and handed me a steaming cup of coffee. "Now what can I'se do foah yah?"

" Well, I suppose ya know dat Karl an' Anders ran." Jim's face went tight and he nodded. "As yeah can see, dey left me. I gots no money, and I need a place tah stay. You got a job foah me?"

Jims tight face once again broke out into a grin. "Loki my sweet, today is yoah lucky day. I just so happen to 'ave a very good job for a girl like you."  
Loki gave him a warning look and he laughed. "Don't worry, it ain't entertainin in dat way. It's an actin job."

I must have looked interested because he continued talking. "You see yoah brudda's ain't the only ones that need tah leave New Yawk. Now dah bulls, they'll be expecting me. But, they wont be expecting Lord Farthing and his sweet wife Petunia.

Now I have no problems playin Lord Farthin but..."

"But you need some ones to act dah wife." I stated, finishing his sentence. I thought over his proposal quietly to myself. He watched me the whole time, a grin on his face.

"Ok Jim lets do it." I agreed. I held out my hand to him, but this time I let him take and we shook.

"Good. Drake 'ere will get you a bed foah dah night, and we'll be leavin tomorrah afternoon. We just gotta get you some clothin foist."

I nodded and followed the big man called Drake up some stairs. He led me into a little empty room, holding nothing but a bed.

"You sleep here." He said.

Before I could say anything he turned and walked into another room. I sighed and lay down on my lumpy bed. I would need as much sleep as possible for the up-coming charade.

* * *

Woo hoo! Now if you've ever read 'a matter of life and death' you hear that Loki disapears from the lodging house and thats it. So from now on you'll hear the things that wern't known to the newsies and to Loki alone.


	8. Bulls, Friends, and the ladies room

**8. Bulls, Friends, and the ladies room.**

I awoke the next morning to Drake banging into my room. I wasn't too happy about that, but at least he didn't kick me like Karl used to.

"This way," he grunted.

I quickly climbed out of bed and followed him down the hall and into a small bathroom. A tub was sitting there, steam rising from it. A hairbrush was sitting beside it, as well as a bar of soap and some hair cleanser.

"Wash. Then put these on." Drake pointed from the tub and then to some clothing hanging up on the wall.

I nodded sleepily, and he walked out of the room. The tub was beckoning to me, but before I even dared un-dress, I propped a chair up against the door. I wasn't about to risk having a man barge in while I was naked.

I quickly climbed into the tub and the warm water began relaxed my stiff body. I hadn't had a real bath for a long time, let alone a warm one.

I scrubbed myself good and hard knowing that I was supposed to be a spotless rich lady. I dried myself on a towel that was laid out, and then slipped on the dress.

It was a warm navy blue fabric, and looked very expensive. Nobody in my true stature would ever dream of wearing anything so fine.

After admiring the dress, I picked up the brush, and pulled my hair into a bun. A few wisps of my blonde hair fell out and curled around my face. I decided that this was a nice effect, and left them as they were.

That done, I looked down and found a fancy pair of boots sitting on the floor. I pulled them and some stockings on and then searched the room once more.

On the bathroom counter was a bottle of perfume and a few different cases of makeup.

I had never used makeup before, but I had watched the rich people and knew what it was meant to look like.

I put the least amount of makeup on, but enough to make me look wonderful. Some ladies put too much on and they looked disgusting. When I watched them I used to wish that I could show them how it was done, and now was my chance.

I was now complete, so I threw my old dirty clothes in the corner and walked down the stairs.

Jim had been giving orders to Drake, but when I stepped into the room, his mouth dropped open, before turning up into a wonderful smile.

"Loraine, you look wonderful today!" he exclaimed with a rich accent. He walked over and inspected me in my outfit. He had obviously decided I would be Loraine instead of Petunia, I guess it worked better if he was caught calling me Loki.

"You look wonderful yourself James," I said, trying hard to also put on a clean, fake accent. Jim was also dressed in sophisticated clothing and looked quite handsome.

"Didn't I pick out the poifect size?" he asked, speaking normally again.

I fingered my perfectly fitted dress. "How did ya knows me size?"

"I just told the store owner to get me two dresses for a petite young lady."

"Ya gots me two dresses!" I exclaimed. I was getting really excited now.

"Yea I did. The second one is packed in yoah bag. You may pick outs the rest of yoah wardrobe when we reach our destination."

Well at hearing this, I was elated, and ready to face on anything for my new clothes.

"Now my dear, Loraine, shall we head to the train station? I will have our manservant Drake follow with the bags."

I glanced over at Drake who didn't look too happy about being called 'manservant'.

I giggled and gave me skirts a swish before slipping into the wonderful winter coat Jim was holding for me.

"Thank you James," I said taking his extended arm. I lifted my head regally as the rich did and together we exited the building.

I was very surprised to see he had a carriage waiting for us. I had never ridden in one before, and I was so excited I could barley sit still.

Jim watched me the whole ride to the station with a grin on his face. He was obviously enjoying my happiness.

* * *

When we got on the train, we were given a private booth.

Excitement shot throughout my entire body as the train pulled to a start; I had never been on a train either.

After awhile, I began to get a little bored

. Drake wasn't in our compartment incase the bulls were around and suspected them.

I looked over at Jim who was reading a newspaper. I wondered where he got it from and if he bought it from a newsie.

They would be heading to Tibby's around this time. I shook thoughts of my old life out of my head, and I raised my head in pride.

"So wheah we goin Jim?"

"Washington," Jim stated, not even looking from his paper.

"Washington! Why theah?"

"Well it ain't fah from New Yawk foah one. I was thinking of goin to Mane, but theah ain't enough big cities theah. Washington is big enough."

In the first hour, Jim fell asleep, slouched down in his chair. To my fear, a bull walked in and looked at us.

"Hello officer, may I be of assistants to you?" I asked. I decided that it would be best to let Jim rest.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but we are looking for two criminals. They both have brown hair and are rather rough looking.

I brought a hand to my throat, as if scared. "Why no officer we haven't seen them. Quite frankly I'd rather die than see one. I am so thankfull to God that my dear husband, James, is here to protect me." I brought my hands together as though in prayer.

I smiled sweetly at the bull and put my hands down on my lap. "Do sit down, I would love to chat."

The bull looked at my flirtatiously, and began to take a seat across from me. Unfortunately for him, his commanding officer came up to the door.

"Officer Jordan, continue your search immediately. This is no time for pleasure."

Both officers tipped their ugly hats at me and walked away. As soon as they were out of view, Jim sat straight up in his chair.

" I am thankful to God that my dear husband, James, is here to protect me," he mimicked good naturally. "Yoah brilliant Loki, but why did you ask him to stay?"

" Because it would make us even less of a suspect to him you dummy."

"Whatever," laughed Jim. He leant back again and began to read from his newspaper. After about half an hour I decided I had to go to the bathroom, but there was no way I was asking Jim for directions.

I left our compartment and wandered carefully around the train, but with no luck.

I was getting worried and beginning to wish that I had gone before I had left, when a hand touched my elbow. I spun around and let out a sigh when I saw that it was only Drake.

"I...I was," I stuttered, looking embarrassed.

"Its down that hall." Drake pointed down a hall, and is saw the words 'ladies' written on the door.

"Oh...than-" I turned back to Drake, but he was already walking away.

* * *

When I stepped out of the washroom and into a conjoining powder room, there was a hoity toity looking woman looking in the mirror.

"Hello," she greeted me.

At first I didn't think that it was me she was talking to, but I quickly realized that I looked just as hoity toity as she did.

"Hello," I replied, feeling shy suddenly.

"I'm Madeline Straus, what's your name?"

"Loraine Farthing. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I shook hands with Madeline, and sat down next to her on the powder room bench.

"So miss Farthing, where are you heading?"

"My husband and I are going to Washington."

"Oh so you are a Missus. But you look hardly sixteen."

"I'm almost nineteen!" I exclaimed. As Jim had said before, I was a petite girl and looked young for my age. I got pretty insulted when people called me young.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you my dear. I am seventeen myself."

"So where are you going?" I asked, changing the subject.

"My father and I were in New York on a business trip, but I couldn't stand the place. I found it scary and big. So Father is sending me back to our house in Washington. Did you get aboard in New York as well?"

"Yes I did, I grew up there." Madeline sat up in her chair, her eyes going wide.

"Oh my! However did you survive?"

" I was used to it," I said with a shrug.

"Have you ever been to Washington?"

"No."

"Oh its great! There are so many great shops, I must take you too and..."

I don't even know how it happened, but Madeline and I chatted for the next hour in the bathroom. After we parted, I realized that I had never enjoyed talking to a girl before. When I thought about it, the truth really was that I didn't talk to my own sex unless I was fighting with them.

"Where have you been?" snapped Jim when I entered.

"I was in dah ladies room."

"For a whole hour?"

" Yea, well I met dis goil who was really nice an' we'ze got talking," I replied, glad to be speaking 'properly' again.

"I don't want you talking to other-"

" Madeline! Do come in." I had looked up to see Madeline walk by, then look in the window. When I beckoned to her, she smiled and quickly bounced in.

"Madeline, meet my husband James Farthing. James this is my new friend Madeline."

Madeline and Jim shook hands and she turned back to me.

" I was walking back to my seat when I decided that you may need some female company."

" Indeed I do. James was being a bore," I said glaring at Jim.

Jim groaned and stood up. "That is my cue to leave. Have fun ladies." Jim nodded his head to us then left. As soon as he was gone, Madeline turned to me.

"Oh Loraine, you husband is so handsome!"

" I know. So do you have a man in your life?"

" No. I have many." Joked Madeline. I giggle and leaned closer, both of us talking about men.

I didn't know why I was acting like such a ditz. Maybe it was my true self coming out...I defiantly hoped it wasn't. But soon I figured that I might as well have fun while I was acting.

"I am so hungry!" I wonder if there is a place to eat here." Exclaimed Madeline, some time late.

"I don't know, lets go and find out." I grabbed Madeline's hand and together we rushed through the train.

Madeline and I talked as we went, and when I was looking back at her I walked into a passenger.

"I'm sorry si...oh hello Drake."

"I suppose yoah looking foah a place tah eat?"

"Yes, know of any place?"

"Yeah, yoah husband is dere right now." Drake turned and led us through the train to a dining room type place. He then walked quietly off again.

"Why didn't you introduce me to him? He is so handsome." Whispered ,Madeline, in my ear.

"He's our servant, I wouldn't want you mingling with him." I felt bad for saying that, but after all, I was acting a part.

Jim was sitting at a table reading a paper. He saw us and beckoned us over.

" Welcome ladies. Come. Sit." We sat down and he handed us a menu. " Pick whatever you want, its on me."

Not only did I have new clothes, but I was also allowed to eat anything I wanted! I tucked away my excitement and copied Madeline's actions, looking as though I did this every day. But secretly, I was floating on cloud nine.

**another chapter! I'm so happy. But for anyone who still is reading this, do not despare this will not turn into a soppy little mary sue story things can't go from terrible to wonderful in a night and then stay that way. Please review!**

* * *

**Shouts outs**

**Koodles4you: Welcome back from your trip. What kind of Missions trip was it? Or is that dumb question. Hey i feel i bit of a writers block comeing on so if you have any great ideas please email me because i'd love to here from you. Thanks for reviewing this story.**

**Shrieksy: Yes i like Anders too. But in A matter of life and death, he and Karl leave so i could make him stay could i? And as i continue to tell you, this story isn't all about which man Loki ends up with! Whether it is Jack or Jim or even the freaking king of candy land its up to me;) (i ment that in the nicest way possible.)**

****

**...and thats the only reviewers i got for this chapter so if you arer reading this and wishing your name was in a Shouts out thinger, all you gotta do is review my story:D As wasy as that!**


	9. The Wakeup Call

**This chapter is dedicated to my sister!**

****

**9. The Wakeup Call**

The train ride didn't take much longer and soon I was hugging- that's right, I was actually hugging - Madeline goodbye, and writing down her address.

"We'll stay at a hotel tonight, Drake we'll search for a building we will rent," announced Jim as we climbed into a cab.

I realized that he was talking as though I was part of his team now, and I guess I was. I didn't really want to leave, and I did enjoy acting.

We entered a grand hotel and ordered a room for Mr. and Mrs. Farthing.

Of course, I didn't know this until we had reached the room. I had thought I would stay in one room and Jim and Drake in another. Well now it looked like Drake didn't even get to spend the night.

"So wheah is my bed?" I asked, looking at the huge bed.

"Right there," said Jim, pointing at the bed.

"Wheah is yoah bed?" I know I must have looked very worried, because Jim threw back his head and laughed.

"What? Ya don' want to share a bed with yoah lovin husband?"

"No! I'se much rather sleep on dah floah like I used tah."

"Well ya can calm down Loki. Tonight ya shall be dah princess in the bed and I shall be the pauper on the floah.

I laughed and bounced onto the bed. I knew it was proper to be polite and offer him the bed instead, but there was no way I was going to do that.

"I have a 'business' plan. If you would change into your second gown, we'll meet my clients for supper." Said Jim.

I stepped over to 'my' trunk and opened it. Inside was a nightgown and another fancy dress, but this one was yellow.

I hadn't worn a yellow dress since the time I went out with Morris, but I ignored that fact; this gown was lovely!

"Leave dah room an' I'll change." I ordered. Jim saluted and exited the room.

I flipped the lock on the door, and took my time in preparing. When I came out, Jim looked me over once again and nodded approvingly, and offered me his arm.

I took it and we together headed to the restaurant that we would meet Jim's clients at.

* * *

The table we were being led to had two men sitting there. When they saw me their eyes widened and they all stood.

"Gentlemen, this is my wife Loraine." Both men took my hand and kissed it. I wasn't given their names, but my guess was that even Jim didn't know.

I didn't really pay attention to the conversation. I could only make out that they wanted help coning some other guy, but I didn't care.

My job was to act, not to make deals, and I planned to stick to it.

* * *

I was really sleepy when we got back. Jim stepped outside until I was changed into my nightgown and was under the covers.

"Ok I'm going to change now, but no peeking," teased Jim. I giggled and rolled over as Jim turned the lights off.

I could hear him changing, but I paid him no mind.

My bed was un-believably comfortable and I quickly drifted into a sleep.

I dreamed that I was back in New York and that my whole family (including my mother) was gathered there.

I was rich, but they were all poor, and begging for me to help them. As hard as they begged I would continue ignoring them, just as they had ignored me for all those years.

This was disturbing me, even in my sleep. My dream drifted away and another took its place. I was still in NY and Jack Kelly and I were standing together and looking at the ocean.

He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt so comfortable and I began to relax, but then suddenly the realization hit me. I wasn't supposed to be in New York, I wasn't supposed to be with Jack!

Jack and the ocean disappeared, and my eyes snapped open and I saw that the room was filled with rays of sunlight.

It was odd, but I could still feel Jack's arms around my waist. I looked down and jerked quickly. I turned around and glared at Jim who was sleeping in the bed, and snoring at that.

He had obviously climbed in while I was sleeping, and this made me really angry.

I climbed out of his arms and looked around the room for something metal to throw at his head.

The best I could find(other than my suitcase, and I figured that was taking things too far) was a pitcher of water. So a swiftly as possible, I climbed into my blue dress and got ready for the day.

When that was done, I picked up the pitcher and walked over to Jim. I smiled when I saw that his mouth was slightly open. I waited for him to breath in (he would inhale more water that way) and tipped the entire jug on his head.

"What the!" Jim screamed and sat up straight in the bed.

"Why good morning sunshine, how are we today?" I cooed.

Jim glared at me, but I just smiled back at him. I set the pitcher on his bedside table and skipped out of the room. I grabbed the arm of a near by maid.

"Excuse me, but we'll need some clean up in our room. My husband had a little 'accident' in the bed."

The maid's eyes grew wide and I patted her on the back, before heading downstairs.

Drake was sitting in the lobby obviously waiting for Jim.

"Hello Drake." Drake just grunted. "Where did you sleep last night?"

" Jim got me a hotel room," Drake replied.

"Oh did he now!" I exclaimed, rather loudly. After all that trouble with the bed and he could have just roomed with Drake!

Drake put a hand over my mouth; he could tell I was about to rant. When I had calmed down, he pulled his hand away.

"Where is Jim?"

"He decided he would share the bed with me while I was asleep, so I gave him a morning bath." I replied smiling in my old wicked way.

Drake chuckled at this. It was the first time I had heard him laugh, and it made me proud that I was the one who managed to make him do it.

"Shall we go get him then?" I asked.

Drake just shook his head. "Nah, 'es got woik tah do. I was 'sposed to take you shoppin this morning anyway. Come on then." He turned and walked out the door, and I scrambled to follow after him.

.... well that chapter was done quickly eh! Haha my favorite part is the suitecase.and i hope you all found something in there that you liked.

* * *

**Shouts outs**

**Koodles4you:** I'm glad that you think my ideas are flowing very well on my own. I still don't mind any input you want to offer me. I'm always open. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Racetrack's Goil:** Hey! I'm glad you were reading my story. Don't feel bad about not reviewing, at lease i know now that it was being read by other people. Thanks so much for your review any way.


	10. Washington Newsies

**10. Washington Newsies**

Two hours later, I arrived back at the hotel with five more new dresses, and a slightly better understanding of Drake.

I figured that he wasn't quiet because he was dumb, but that he was just a silent kind of guy.

My guess was that he grew up in the way I was, ignored and trained to remain quiet. The only difference between us would be that I learned ways of getting my attention, where Drake learned better ways for being ignored.

"Do you think Jim will still be in a bad mood?" I asked Drake, when we reached the hotel room.

"Nah, I'se guessing dat he floited with the maid and got a few kisses outta her, not to mention a few dollahs. He'll be feelin too proud of 'imself tah be mad at you."

Indeed his mood was cheerful and I'm sure that if I saw the maid, she would be walking around with stars in her eyes. She wouldn't realize she was missing her money until much later.

"Hello me ladies man, how are we this fine morning?"

"Hello my darlin water goil, your lucky yoah still alive." Jim replied, in a taunting voice.

I stuck out my tongue at him and walked behind the window curtains.

"Well I'm starving, care to join me for lunch Loki?"

"I must change first, I wouldn't want to be seen wearing the same outfit two days in a row." I said, smoothing my blue dress.

" Becoming quite the snot are we now?" teased Jim, making his way to the door.

I don't know what possessed me, but as Jim was leaving, I reached out and pinched his bum.Jim jerked forward and made a startled noise. I laughed and quickly shut the door in his face before he could do anything back.

* * *

Jim and I headed down the hall, and passed Drake on the way.

"Eating with us Drake?" asked Jim.

"Already ate," he grunted. "I think I founds dah right place foah us. I'm gonna check it out, and show you'se it aftah."

Jim agreed, and we left the hotel. We decided to eat at a little diner somewhat the equivalent to Tibby's in New York.

There were actually quite a few newsies eating there, and it stirred up old feelings in me.

When one boy was heading for the door I put my leg out and he tripped, crashing to the ground.

"Owe my leg! Do watch where you are going boy! You should be happy I don't go to the police about this."

The boy got up and glared at me and I glared right back.

Finally the guy stormed out and I grinned and looked over at Jim whose face had gone red in the attempt not to laugh.

We soon exited the building and another newsie came up to us.

"Buy a paper Ma'am?" he asked me. I was about to refuse, but I saw the boy I tripped watching.

"Go on, James, buy a paper from him," I commanded.

Jim raised and eyebrow, but played along in my game, giving the boy a penny for his paper.The tripping boy looked at me with his mouth hanging open, he didn't think I would buy one. I smiled and blew a kiss at him.

"That boy has propb'ly peed in his pants thanks to you," said Jim, as we walked on.

My face broke into a huge grin, and I shoved my face against Jim's arm, trying to regain my composure.

"You are quite the midget aren't you?" asked Jim, looking down at me.

I jerked my face away and walked in front of him, my head in the air.

"I'm sorry Loki. How else was I to get revenge after you pinched my rear this morning? However, I can understand how tempting it would be to touch such a fine bottom as mine."

"Cocky git," I muttered.

"I heard that."

"You were meant too."

"Why you little-"

"Drake darling!" I interrupted Jim and ran up to Drake, kissing him on both cheeks.

Drake eyed me funny, then looked at Jim who just shrugged.

* * *

Drake brought us to a big house in the center of the city. It looked nice on the outside, but the inside was beautiful! The renter was offering it to us fully furnished.

"Can you afford this?" I whispered to Jim; I didn't want the landlord to hear.

"My dearest. This is my job, so just leave it to me," Jim kissed my hand, and continued to hold it. "We'll take it!" he announced to the landlord. "Go choose the room of your desire."

I immediately released his hand and went running up the stairs.

After peering into each bedroom, I decide on the room whose walls matched the dusty rose colour of my dress.

It wasn't long after that before my clothes arrived, and I unpacked them into my very own closet!

I had never had room of my own before, so I was very pleased with this one.

But there was nothing to do in my room so I soon wondered down stairs.

Drake and Jim were sitting on one of the couches in the living room.

"So what we doin foah dis aftahnoon genteelmen?"

"We gots some planning tah do." Told Jim.

"You waste no time. Oh well. Just feed me suppah and I will stay out of yoah hair." I ruffled Drake's hair, as I walked past him.

I looked a round our new house. In it there was a kitchen, a living room, dining room, four bedrooms and two bathrooms. There was also a cellar, but I didn't want to go looking down there.

The house was too quite, and I felt like being noticed again. "Hey Jim, I'm gonna go an terrorize some street kids!"

"You'll do nuttin of the soaht!" Jim ran into the room and stepped in front of me. "Loki, we are tryin not to attract dat soaht of attention to us. So why don' yah go foah a calm walk or something?"

"Yoah dah boss," I said with a sigh. Working for Jim did have some disadvantages.

I stepped out into the chilly winter air. Unlike New York, there was no snow to be seen. The cold part was still there, but my clothes were warmer now, and I didn't feel it as much.

I looked for a bench to sit on but obviously there weren't as many benches in Washington.

I sighed as I thought of my hometown. It was hard to believe that it had been there only two days ago; it felt more like two months.

I gave up my search for a place to sit, and headed back to our home. In New York you had to know your way around such a big city, so I had no problems finding the house again.

Hanging up my coat, I crept into the dining room. Drake and Jim were hunched over the table that was covered in papers. I walked silently up behind Jim and placed my cold hands on his bare neck.

Jim jumped and when he saw me laughing hysterically at him, he let out a string of curses, I only laughed all the more.

Drake began to laugh, but Jim whipped around and glared at him, so he quickly sobered.

"Drake, take Loki out and buy her some gloves," said Jim.

Drake and I looked at each other, trying to contain our smiles, and headed for the door. Jim stayed behind, still looking at his papers, and muttering angrily to him self. This was twice in the same day that I had made him grumpy.

Drake and I got my gloves (real leather) and we picked up dinner on the way home.

Jim was still in a fowl mood, so I took it upon myself to change that.

"Hey Sugah. What's a handsome fellah like you doin in a dump like dis?" I cooed.

"Stupid girl," mumbled Jim, trying to still look angry. He couldn't fool me, he had a huge grin on his face and he defiantly couldn't hide it.

I sighed. Men. You could get anything from them with a few flattering words and a pretty face.

* * *

Before I went to sleep that night I filled a pitcher of water and put it beside my bed, just in case. Sure Jim was in a different room now, but he's a crafty one and you can never be too careful.

....Wow i didn't think this chapter would be done untill saturday! Are we all happy. Yessssssss.

**Shouts outs**

**Shrieksy: I'm glad that you liked your chapter. I hope that you like this one as well.**

**Koodles4you: I'm happy to make Loki the little trickster and i'm glad you like her that way. I also like Jim. At last she has found a worthy opponent. **


	11. Of Mice and Maids

**11. Of Mice and Maids**

The next morning the men had a huge load of work to do, and they made it _very_ clear that they didn't want me around.

Usually I would find this insulting and find some way of getting them back, but I let it go. This was a good opportunity for me to visit Madeline anyway.

I slipped out of the house and headed to town. I entered a dress shop and asked the person at the desk where her street was.

I didn't know where it was so finally the man wrote out directions step by step how to get there. I'm sure if I came dressed like my normal street rat self, he wouldn't have even let me into his store.

When I reached Madeline's house, I was awed at how big and grand it looked. There must have been at least seven bedrooms in that thing. When I met Madeline I never would have suspected she was THAT rich.

I timidly walked up to the door and wrung the bell. A maid opened the door and peeked out.

"May I help you ma'am?"

"Does Madeline Straus live here?" I asked.

"She does ma'am."

"Good, please tell her that Loraine Farthing is here."

The maid looked slightly ticked about being bossed by me, and if I were in her position I would too. I was led into the entrance way to wait. A few moments later, Madeline came sweeping down a giant staircase.

"Loraine, darling! I'm so glad you came!"

Madeline startled me by throwing her arms around me; I was still getting used to the whole hugging thing.

"Anna, take Mrs. Farthings coat and gloves."

I handed the maid my things and Madeline and I headed upstairs to talk in her room. I always thought that rich people talked in a parlor but I guess I was wrong, or Madeline was just different.

"So Loraine, how are you and your husband enjoying Washington?"

"Its nice. We haven't seen much yet. We've spent most of our time getting a house so far."

"I'd like to see your house. May I see it some time?" Madeline asked.

"Yes Maddy, you can see it some time." I replied, feeling shaken by her openness.

"Maddy? Oh how wonderful! I've never been called anything but Madeline!"

"You don't mind me calling you that do you?" I asked. Back when I was young, Anders and I played with a girl called Maddy Garrison. I called Madeline accidentally, and I was worried that she would be insulted.

"I love that. You may call me it whenever you wish. But what should I call you?"

I thought over this for a moment. Should I tell her to remain calling me Loraine? I didn't want to make up any new names.

"Well my husband sometimes calls me Loki."

"Loki? What an interesting name. May I call you Loki as well?"  
"Of course, I would have it no other way."

The remainder of my visit was the same way, all chitty chatty and rich girl blabber, but strangely I was entertained by it.

I managed not to give Madeline my address because I knew if I did she would just show up out of the blue, Jim would hate that. So I left giving her the promise to inviter her over soon.

I told her I had to check with Jim first because he does a lot of his business at home and I wouldn't want to distract him. Quite honestly, the only thing that would ever distract Jim would be a couple of dollars and a lady with a fine figure.

* * *

When I got home, it was almost dinnertime. The men were in a little office room working things out. I made sandwiches and carried them upstairs.

I didn't bother too knock, but walked right in. The men looked startled, but when they saw it was me they calmed down.

"What do you want?" asked Jim.

"I cames up cause I'm almost certain ya fellers ain't had a thing ta eat since I left dis morning." I replied, squeezing Jim on the nose.

Both men were silent as if confused. Jim leaned closer to Drake.

"Did we eat anything?"

Drake gave Jim a puzzled look. Neither of them could remember eating anything.

"Alright, don't over woik yoah brain. Heah's dinnah."

I set the plate of sandwiches on the table and walked out of the room. They were too busy for me right now.

Around 10 O'clock that night, Jim and Drake immerged from the room. I was in my bed 'trying' to read one of the books that was on the shelf, but as I said long before, I am not the strongest reader.

I heard my door open, and in the corner of my eye I saw Jim walk in.

He knelt down beside my bed and touched my leg.

"That better be a rat," I said quickly.

Jim let out a sigh and lay his head on my lap.

"Hello my munchkin."

"Get lost."

"Ooooo some one is grumpy," cooed Jim.

"No, I just don't like you in my bedroom."

Jim grinned and climbed up on my bed. "Jiiiiiim," I called, giving him a warning glance.

Jim continued to move towards me so I reached to my right and grabbed hold of my pitcher of water. Jim saw my movement and quickly leapt off the bed and raced out of my room.

I sighed and set down my book; Jim worried me. I wasn't sure if he was joking, or he would actually try something on me.

I liked to guess he was joking. After all, he had so many girls _with _money to flirt with, I simply wasn't worth it.

* * *

"Can I invite Madeline over for the afternoon?" I asked the next morning.

"No." Jim replied, sipping his coffee.

"How about tomorrow then?"

"No."

"The day after?"

"No."

"Jim!"

"What?"

I jumped up from my seat and kicked Jim, before storming out of the room. I turned around at the last minute to see Drake looking amused, and Jim completely clueless.

Next time I saw Drake, I pulled him aside out of Jim's hearing, and asked him if I could have Madeline over. I think it humored him that I did this, so he agreed.

I found myself scurrying down the cold streets to Madeline's house. I had gotten permission to have her over, but Drake wasn't about to deliver any invitations for me.

"Loki!" Madeline came soaring down her stairs once again to great me. " What brings you here on such a cold day?"

" I cam to ask you over to my place tomorrow afternoon."

"I'd love to come, but why didn't you send one of your servants over with the message?"

I began to feel embarrassed out how poor we were compared to Madeline, but then I realized I was better off then I had ever been in my entire life. This made me really angry.

How dare Madeline make me feel so lowly?

"Not every one is as rich as you Madeline. Some people can only afford one servant." I replied harshly. Madeline looked as though she had been slapped in the face, and tears began to roll down her pale cheeks.

"Don't cry because your rich," I said, reaching out to wipe away some of her tears. Madeline jerked quickly away from me.

"You are so mean, Loraine Farthing! Like I'd ever come to your house!" Madeline burst into violent tears, and ran back upstairs.

I told one of the maids my address, so she could pass it on to Madeline. There was also the message that if she had a change of heart, she was still welcome to come.

It may have been cold outside, but I was steaming. What I said to Madeline may have been mean, but I wasn't sorry. I had meant every word of what I said.

If you ask me, she was being very immature about it all, crying over a few harsh words. No one could survive in New York if they acted like that.

As my thoughts turned on New York, I forgot about Madeline until that evening.

* * *

Jim asked me at dinnertime where I had gone that day. When I told him that I had gone to invite Maddy over for the next afternoon, he wasn't so please with that.

We had a huge fight about it but Jim stormed out. He came back a few hours later, happy, and with a few extra dollars jingling in his pocket.

I felt almost sorry for the girl. She would have to skip a few meals tomorrow thanks to Jim. But as I said, I _almost_ felt sorry for her.

I waited nervously the next day until 1:00; by that time I was convinced that I would never again see my first friend ever again. I tried to convince myself that I didn't need such an emotional rich girl as a friend.

Drake obviously saw my distress, because he disappeared for a time, and arrived back holding a small paper bag.

He sat down next to me, and held it out bashfully.

"What's in it?" I asked.

"Just look." He mumbled.

I took the bag and reached in. When I pulled out my hand, I was holding a soft pink frosted cupcake.

"Cupcake!" I exclaimed.

Jim had been walking through the room looked over at me. "I know I am, but what are you?" he teased. I rolled my eyes, and Jim wandered out of the room again.

"Cupcakes are my favorite. How did you know?"

"I didn't," Drake mumbled, blushing slightly.

I laughed and took a bite. I then noticed that Drake was looking at my cake, his mouth probably watering. I really didn't want to share, but Drake had gone out of my way to cheer me up.

I hastily broke my cupcake in half and passed one side to him. He didn't object, and took the half from me and began to eat it.

There was knock on the door, and we heard Jim go and answer the door. A few second later, Jim ushered a nervous looking Madeline into the room.

"Maddy!" I jumped off my chair. I probably would have run up to her, but I choked on a cake crumb and began coughing.

Drake stood up and began smacking me on the back. Madeline rushed past me and brought me a cup of water from the table.

"Thanks Drake," I gasped, when I was through with my coughing fit. He gave me a friendly squeeze on the shoulder and exited the room.

"You and your servant seem close. My servants would never handle me that way." Comment Madeline, trying to break the silence between us.

"Yes well Drake is more friend than he is servant." I replied, looking down at my fingers. There wasn't anything wrong with them, but I couldn't meet Madeline's eyes.

" I'm sorry for being rude to you Loki." Whispered Madeline.

"That's ok. Every thing I said to you I meant, but I'm sorry it hoit your feelings." I cringed when I realized that I had said hoit instead of hurt, and hoped that Madeline wouldn't notice my mistake.

She obviously didn't notice because she continued talking.

"So can I see your house?" she asked excitedly.

"My dear, what an un-lady like question!" I exclaimed in mock horror.

"My dear, we are both far from being the perfect ladies," Madeline joked back.

I laughed and grabbed hold of her hand, leading her into the next room. I showed her the whole house, including my room, which I told her was my 'dressing room'.

If she found out that I didn't share a room with Jim she would grow suspicious. Lastly, I took her down to the cellar. I thought it would be interesting to see her reaction.

We went down into the dank dark room, with just a candle.

"Are there any spiders down here?" she asked nervously.

"A few, but probably more mice than anything. Those little squeakers are practically wild, scurrying around and nibbling at your toes," I told her casually.

I could see by the glint in her eye that I had made her nervous, and for my next actions I couldn't resist.

"Look over there!" I pointed to a corner, but before Madeline could turn her head, I blew out the candle and made squeaking noises.

Madeline screamed and scrambled as quickly as she could out of the cellar. The men had heard her scream and came running to our aid.

"What's the matter?" asked Jim.

" There was a pack of rats down there!" exclaimed Madeline.

I stood behind her, biting me lip, trying not to laugh. Jim saw me, acknowledging my crime.

"I am frightfully sorry. It was awful of Loki to take you down there." Said Jim, pretending that he didn't know of my trick.

Madeline was shaking slightly, and Drake put a soothing hand on her arm. She calmed down soon enough, and I led her up to my room, to calm her nerves and put her mind to rest.

* * *

**... yay! I finally got another chapter done. I don't know how long it was since i updated. It was probably less than a week, but it seems like forever though.**

**Shouts Outs**

**Koodles4you: Save your money for the hit man. I'm sure you can find better uses for him(or her). So far, i really like Jim and he's gonna be in the picture for awhile. Last night I actually wrote out the plot for my story (i didn't have one b4, that says something about me) and Jim is a big character so yeah. I'm glad you are enjoying my story to the point of threats:D**

**Racetrack's Goil: Loki isn't evil, shes just...um...um...got a strange sense of humour! I'm glad you like her name, i saw it on a website awhile ago and knew it had to be mine! Thanks for reviewing again. I'll read your story as soon as you've updated so please do so!(thats a command).**


	12. Tequila

**Koodles4you: I love you and your reviews, even if you threaten me:D Your the only one who reviewed my last chapter so you get a special note from me at the begining of the story instead of the end! I'm gald you love Jim so much. This chapter is one where they start working as their criminal selves. I hope you like it.**

****

**12. Tequila **

"There's me little trickster!" Exclaimed Jim, at dinner that night. I grinned impishly at him. "Whatevah made ya want to trick yoah friend?"

" Its all in the name I guess," I joked.

"Yoah name?" asked Drake.

"Yeah. Loki is a Scandinavian name meanin 'trickstah god." (A/N I know Scandinavia is a group of counties, but I wasn't sure which one Loki came from.)

The two men exchanged glances and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"The name suits you," said Jim, a grin still on his face. I didn't comment on that one. I never had liked the name cast upon me as a child. It was almost like a curse, telling me what my fate would be.

"So I takes it dat you two have plans tonight?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We're meetin with our employers."

"Do you need me tah come?" I asked.

"It would be best if ya didn't. If they were evah tah leak information about us, I wouldn't want 'em labelin you as part of the team." Told Jim.

"But ya will tell me what 'appens when you get home right?"

"Yes Loki. And I suspect we'll need yoah help."

I cleaned up the dishes while Jim and Drake went out to their meeting. When I was finished I got very bored, and trying to read a book was too painful.

I searched around the room for something to do and my eyes fell on a piece of paper and a pencil.

Sitting down, I began to draw nothing in particular. An hour later, a picture was formed on the page. I had never drawn before, or even had access to a pencil and paper, but looking at my picture, it seemed almost real.

There was a newsboy waving a paper in the air, buildings of New York towering behind him. The wind was blowing through his hair, and his mouth was wide open, I could almost hear him calling the headlines.

"Friend of yoahs?"

I shrieked and jumped up from my chair. I was very annoyed as I faced Jim, who was laughing at me. I hadn't heard him come in.

"Nice picture," Said Jim, cheekily.

"How'd the time go?" I asked, not amused with him.

"We've met as much as we need to, we are ready to strike. Want to help framing a man foah fraud?"

"Fraud and trickery is what I do best." I said, winking at Jim.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I marched into the bank. My character was Miss Anders- that's right, Anders like my brothers first name. 

Ms. Anders owned a great deal of money and wished to deposit it into the bank. I was to refuse to hand it over until I talked with the manager.

So my job was to pretty much march into the manager's office, hand over my money, and get out. Drake had gotten a job at the bank and he and Jim would do the rest.

A clerk crept in front of me and eyed my finely dressed figure. I ignored the sleazy clerk and continued walking. The man clamored after me and touched my arm.

"May I assist you ma'am?" he asked, in a nasally voice.

"No. I wish to speak to your manager. I have a matter of some importance to discus with him."

The man looked reluctantly at me, but I continued to stare up at him. The man was probably only 5'8 or so, but yet he was still taller than me.

He obviously looked down on me, and wouldn't let me through, so I knew a bit of intimidation was needed in order to win.

I reached up and began to slowly stroke my ear.

Stroking my ear was a trick I had learned when I was twelve. I had been punished for one of Anders crimes and was sitting in a corner. Anders had come up and was grinning cruelly at me.

I began to stroke my ear, and next thing you know it he's getting all nervous, and goes running out of the house.

The clerk began to fidget until he finally cracked. "Alright, follow me." I smiled and took my hand away from my ear.

That trick worked every time.

Since I was getting close to my objective I began to feel nervous. As I was led past the rows of desks, my attention was caught by a young guy probably around 26 or 27, arguing with a clerk.

He turned around and I recognized him. With his face smooth, Jim looked younger than I would have guessed. He winked at me reassuringly and turned back to argue more with the bank clerk.

I held my head up high and continued walking. I felt calm knowing that Jim was near by.

I was led into an office where a man was sitting at his desk, smoking a cigar. He was probably in his fifties, and he had a big gut of a stomach.

" Are you the manager?" I asked, strutting past the clerk.

The manager smiled and stood up.

"Yes I am. I'm Arnold Straus, and you are?"

"C-Camilla Anders," I stuttered.

This man, our target, was Madeline's father! I really didn't want to hurt Madeline, but thinking about it, I realized I wasn't really hurting her, just her father. What kid ever cared about their father any way? I never did.

" And how may I help you Ms. Anders?" asked Mr. Straus, pulling up a chair for me. I sat down and looked at him from across his desk.

"Well Sir, quite a large amount of money has been entrusted to me, I must find a place that I can trust to store it."

"I can assure you Madame, that in this banks care your money will be safe. How much are you thinking of depositing?"

"Oh about half of it I think. That would be 5,000 dollars."

"five thousand!" Mr. Straus choked, "I now see why you want them safe. Here, you may even put your money in my personal safe box."

Mr. Straus produced a key from his suit pocket and unlocked a cupboard in his desk. He reached in, and pulled out a metal box with a lock on it. He also unlocked this, and pushed the box towards me.

"Will it be safe in there?" I asked, inspecting the box.

"Perfectly. I will transfer it to the safe room myself."

I smiled, and pulled out a bundle of money.

When Jim had first given me the wad, I had been shocked. Never before had I seen so much money. I was told that half of it was counterfeit and the other half was given to us by our clients.

I set the money into the safe box, and Mr. Straus closed the lid and locked it again.

"Very good Ms. Anders. And I hope that soon you will entrust us with your remaining five thousand."

"I will consider it. Thank you for your help Mr. Straus, you've put my mind at ease."

I shook his hand, and quickly excited his office. I would have run out of the building, but it would cause a scene so I slowly left the building.

Outside, Jim walked up beside me and took my hand.

"I didn' say you'se could hold me hand," I said flatly.

"Yes, but its cold out, I'm just warming it up."

"I'm wearing cloves you moron."

"Well I'm not, so I'm warming my hand up." Replied Jim.

I looked over at him for the first time, he was smiling at me, and without his beard he looked extremely handsome, and I couldn't help smiling back.

I told him how my job went as we walked home together, and I let him hold my hand.

* * *

Things were quite for a few days as Drake continued to work for the bank. He combed his hair and wore a suite and everything. I found this most entertaining, but it was evident that he did not. 

One afternoon Drake came rushing into the house excitedly. It was hardly ever that you would see him actually show his excitement, so we knew he had something pretty important to tell us.

"Straus is embezzlin!" He blurted out.

"What!" Jim leapt into the air and started whooping.

I had no idea what was so darn great, so I spoke up. "I hate ta interrupt, but what's embezzlin?"

"It means he's been stealing money from dah bank." Exclaimed Jim.

"And that's good' cause?" I was still confused.

"cause we don't gotta frame him anymore. We just gotta expose him. It means it's easier for us and we still get paid!"

I realized how great our circumstances were and I jumped up to Jim's arms and he swung me around.

"Drinks on me!" Jim called out.

We went to a bar that night to celebrate, and I showed the boys the real way to drink tequila.

* * *

Late thee next morning- and each of us with a splitting headache- we worked out our next course of action. 

After discussing things, we decided that I wasn't needed for the next part, and Drake, as a faithful employee of the bank would report Mr. Straus.

Before Drake went out, we packed up all our things incase we had to leave quickly. We figured that once Arnold Straus figured things out, he wouldn't be to happy with Drake.

Drake came home late the next night and very tired. He had spent most of the day answering questions for the police about Mr. Straus.

This was very risky business, because if the bulls looked in the right places they could discover that Drake himself was a criminal.

He did find out that in order to get my $5,000 (actually $2,000 minus the counterfeit) we would have to wait until the end of the week.

We wanted that money, so we sat tight for the week to wait things out.

* * *

**...and thats my next chapter. I hope you liked it. Just a few notes right now. **

**1. My friend who has been reading my story told me that when Jim first appeard i said he had a beard and it gave the impression that he was old. So in the story i've shaved his beard and he is probably in his late 20's.**

**2. I have truly tested the' stroking ear' trick on my brother and it has worked both times. I'm sure it has a 85 chance of sucess...maybe more. Try it for yourself.**

****


	13. The Proposition

**I had no reviews for this story except from Shrieksy, so thank you, and happy Canadian thanks giving.**

****

**13. Proposition **

A few days later, in the newspaper it announced that Mr. Arnold Straus was going to jail. He had to sell his house, most of his possessions and dismiss his servants in order to pay back the debt he now had.

Mrs. Straus ran off with another man, wanting nothing to do with her husband. This left the Straus' only child, Madeline, alone in a cruddy apartment with practically nothing, including money.

I felt guilty but I told myself that it wasn't my fault that Madeline's father has stolen thousands of dollars from the bank. I still was honestly worried for Madeline

. She had grown up with everything, never having to do something for herself. Now that she had to fend for her self, she would barley last a week.

Jim could probably guess what I was thinking, so he pulled me aside one morning.

" Look Loki, I know that Madeline is yoah friend an' all, and we could always use another woman on the team. We got our money back yesterday and we are ready tah move on. Go ask Madeline if she wants to come along."

"Do you really mean it?" I asked, unsure if this was some sort of trick.

"Of course I really mean it!"

"Thanks you!" I jumped up and hugged Jim.

As an after though, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. After all, he really didn't look like he'd enjoy Madeline's company particularly, so he deserved more than a hug.

I grabbed my coat and went flying out the door. It wasn't to hard to find Madeline's place, the newspaper had mentioned what building she was in, and it wouldn't be hard from there, all I had to do was ask one of the tenants.

The building wasn't that nice, and it reminded me of the old apartment back in New York that my family had lived in.

I knocked on the door and it quickly flew open, revealing a very flustered Madeline. Her sandy blonde hair was a mess as was her dress, she had a streak of dirt on her face and her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

When she saw me she gasped and tried to shut the door. I quickly stood forward and stuck my foot in the door and stepped in.

"Loraine please leave, I don't want you to see me this way." She cried running farther into her two-room apartment.

" Like I care Maddy!" I called. "I have a proposition for you." Madeline pulled her face out of her handkerchief and looked at me.

"What kind of proposition."

"Well it's a hard one to explain so you better sit down." I said.

Madeline sat down on a chair, and I leaned against the wall since there was nowhere else to sit.

" Lets put it this way Maddy, I ain't who I am." Madeline looked confused. "What I mean is that my name isn't Loraine Farthing and I am not married to any James Farthing, besides his name isn't James, its Jim."

"What? I don't understand."

"Well you see Jim, he ain't exactly the most law abiding citizen. He is hired to con people or break people out of jail and such. My brothers Karl and Anders worked for him.

But Karl was careless and had to leave New York, fast. The police were also hot on Jim's heal so he had to leave as well. He asked me to pretend to be his wife so he and Drake wouldn't be caught."

"Your not Loraine?" asked Madeline stupidly. I made an aggravated noise. Boy was this girl slow.

"No girl! I ain't! This isn't even the way I speak! I'se speak like dis, an' I will nevah be any udda way!"

"I don't get it, why are you telling me this?" asked Madeline.

"Cause a few months ago I'se was stuck in a cruddy apartment wit two bruddas who ignored me an' had no money. Jim says its ok foah you to come wit us, you know, join dah team."

"Are you out of your mind!" screamed Madeline jumping up. "You want me to join a band of low down crooks!"

" We ain't low down! We'ze got lots of money."

"But it was stolen!"

"So was yoah fadda's! Face it Maddy, you've lived yoah entire life off of stolen money. And besides we don't steal any money, we ah paid to do what we do." I said sticking my nose in the air.

I would have walked off; Madeline was definitely going to turn me down. But on second thought, she was my friend and I should try at least one more time.

"Madeline if ya come wit us you'll be fed, given clothin and a great life. Non of the guys would pull anythin on ya." It looked like I had gotten Madeline's attention so I took one more stab at it. "Look around you Maddy, see what a fix yoah fadda has put you in? All this happened not only cause he was a thief, but because he wasn't good enough not tah get caught. When I woik foah Jim all I do is pretend to be different people, I don't actually steal or con , you wouldn't 'ave to either."

Madeline was looking down at her hands, not saying anything.

" We are goin this aftahnoon, if yoah comin get to me house at 1 or you ain't comin."

I put a hand light on Madelines shoulder, before walking out of the apartment. I was about to step out the door when Madeline ran out of her room.

"Loki wait!" she called over the railing. I quickly turned and looked up at her.

"I'm coming with you!" She ran back into the house and came back out with a coat on. I smiled and took her hand as we rushed back home to prepare for departure.

When we arrived back at the house, all of the stuff was being loaded into a carriage. Jim saw us and walked up.

"Loki, yoah gonna be me step sistah and Madeline is yoah servant, Drake is mine got it?"

"Got it."

I could see Madeline open her mouth to speak. I don't think she wanted to be the servant, but the way she was dressed, it would be hard for her to be anybody else.

We were hustled into a second carriage before she had a chance to say anything. It was silent all the way to the train station.

Once we were on the train and moving away from Washington, the men went off to speak somewhere leaving us women sitting silently in our compartment.

"So where are we going?" asked Maddy.

"Don't knows. I'll ask Jim when he gets back."

"You mean you weren't told?" asked Madeline, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Nope. Jim does all the planning an' stuff. We work when we are needed, but until then all you gotta do is sit back and enjoy the ride."

I spoke as if it was normal, but for me it was, for Madeline, it was the complete opposite of the way she had been brought up.

A man walked past our room and then stepped back and looked into the window. He straightened his bow tie and sat next to Madeline and gazed at me.

I'm sure that if Maddy had been sitting next to me, he would have sucked us both in with his hungry eyes.

"I'm Paul McKleesh, and you ladies are?"

"I'm Mona St. John, and that is my servant Lucy Morrison." I said, looking at the man with cold eyes. If he were paying attention to my signals he would have realized he was unwelcome, but he just continued to smile and stare.

"My!" he exclaimed. Madeline was very nervous that she jumped at his sudden noise. "My!" he repeated again. "Isn't it nice to be sitting with the most beautiful women who ever walked this earth."

I wanted to hurl. What kind of idiot would ever make a speech like that? I noticed that Jim was standing in the door and looking down on the unsuspecting Paul.

"My! You better leave, before I hurt you for sitting with the most beautiful women who walked this earth," said Jim. Paul looked up nervously and wiped his brow.

"Oh...um...I was just...um...I have to go." Paul jumped up and hurried passed Jim and Drake and into some other area of the train.

I began laughing at Jims show, and he wagged he eyebrows and swaggered over to the seat next to me.

Jim and I began to laugh and chat about poor Paul, and Drake sat down next to Madeline. "Do they always act that way?" I heard her whisper to Drake.

"Them? You ain't seen nothing yet." He replied loud enough for us to hear. Jim and I sat up straight and rolled our eyes. Soon Jim had picked up his paper and began to read.

I remembered that on my first train ride Jim had read the paper and ignored me for a while.

"So wheah we goin Jim?"

"Now why would I tell ya that." Asked Jim. I made a face at him and he looked back at his paper.

"Drake wheah we goin?" I asked.

"Pennsylvania."

With that sorted out, we all sat quietly for about 20 minutes. Jim set down his paper and looked over at Madeline who was staring out the window.

"Hey Madeline, I thought you was supposed to be quite the chatter box. Why ain't you talkin then?" Madeline looked across at Jim coldly, but he kept going. "Now Loki heah, she may act all tough and mean but she can get as quiet as a rock."

"And yoah as noisy as a pig being slaughtered," I snapped back at him.

"Don't be ashamed because yoah quiet," soothed Jim.

" Its not that I'se quiet. Its that I know how to put a cork in it, unlike some people," I replied, glaring at him.

" Well if you wern't so annoying, I wouldn't have to talk to you so much."

"So suddenly I'm annoying, look who's talking. Why-"

I stopped and looked up at Madeline who was giggling. Jim grinned and puffed out his chest.

"You see, I made her smile, my plan has worked."

"You didn't have a plan you retard." I grumbled.

Madeline's small giggles turned into laughter. I couldn't quite figure out what was so funny about me and Jim arguing. Rich girls were so strange.

I think that all of us were in a better mood once Madeline loosened up a bit.

Jim told me that he wouldn't talk to me until I apologized for calling him names, but that was short lived. When Jim was in a talkative mood he couldn't keep quite for more than five minutes.

The train ride was long and tiring and soon I just dosed off. I was awoken later with Madeline shoving me, telling me we were in Pennsylvania.

Getting off the train was the same routine as is had been in Washington. We were hustled into a carriage and set up in a hotel.

This time, however, I got to share my bed with Madeline instead of Jim. Non-the less, I still set up a water pitcher beside my bed before I went to sleep.

Madeline asked me why I had put that there and I just shrugged and smiled, I didn't want to scare her with the real truth.

**....another chapter yay i'm excited. Now i have to plan what happens in Pennsylvania! I just thought i'd say that i know that retard probably isn't a word used in 1900 but i stuck it in there anyway because ....because...i got to go. ;) I love Paul McKleesh...a character of my own making.**


	14. Cleaning and Smacked Rears

**I've been listening to 'Let it be' by the beatles to much in the last 3 days. That was a peice of information that you definatly didn't need to hear but i wanted to tell you anyway.**

**Leh Sundance. I want to change my screan name to Bitter Sweet Nightshade...thats so pretty. Should i do it?**

****

**14. Cleaning and Smacked Rears. **

I woke up the next morning lying very close to another body. At first I thought it was Jim, but I quickly remembered that Madeline was now with me. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only 6:30.

After all those years of waking up around five every morning to get to the distribution center, I couldn't teach myself to sleep in.

Madeline was very used to sleeping until the late hours of the morning, but she would soon discover that working people had to get up earlier.

I pulled on a dress and then searched around the room for a pencil and paper. I sat down near the bed and began to sketch Maddy's sleeping form.

She was sleeping peacefully with her cheeks a soft pale colour and a halo of sandy blond hair spread around her head.

I worked slowly and carefully as I drew, and I only just finished my work as the clock struck eight.

Madeline made a noise and rolled over as I quickly stood up and hid my picture in my trunk. For some reason I didn't Maddy to see the picture.

"What time is it?" moaned Madeline, sitting up in the big bed.

"Eight."

"Its to early!" Madeline flopped back down and pulled a pillow over her head to block out the light.

"Ya only get tah sleep till eight thoity Ms. Maddy, den you gotta get up!" I called across the room.

I heard Madeline moan again and then grow silent. I spent the next half hour doing my hair and other things like that.

"Alright Maddy, get up!" I called. Madeline didn't make any move so I walked over to the bed and jumped beside her.

"Get up goil, get up!" I said, shaking her shoulder.

"No go away," came a muffled voice from under the pillow.

"Come on Madeline, we gots to get ya some new clothes." I flung the away the covers and dragged Madeline out of the bed. Madeline didn't like that very much, but I stood her up and began to help her put on her ragged dress.

"To bad me clothes is to small fer ya," I commentd as I sat her down and began to do her hair.

Shortly, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Its unlocked!" I called, still doing Madeline's hair.

Drake walked in and leaned against the table. I think Madeline was a bit embarrassed being caught with her hair half done, but Drake wasn't.

In the lower class nothing was indecent unless they were half naked, and even then there were a few exceptions.

"Almost ready?" he asked, eating an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Yep," I said, sticking the last few pins into Madeline's hair. "So, ya gots stuck goin dress shoppin again eh Drake?"

"Yeah, Jim believes I need to discovah me feminine side." Snorted Drake.

"Yah well Jims got 'imself enough feminity to last him dah rest of his life," I joked.

I stuck the final pin in Madeline's hair, and we grabbed our coats and headed out.

We got Madeline four dresses and then ate lunch in some restaurant. We didn't get any food to take back to Jim, it was Drakes way of getting payback.

* * *

When we got back Jim wasn't there. This came as a surprise, we all figured he would be lazing around doing nothing.

I asked if Madeline and I could explore the town but Drake said no. I guess he didn't want us running around when we had only just gotten here. Jim returned an hour later look quiet pleased with himself.

"Alright Jim, what poor goils life did you make a few dollahs less?"

"I did nothing of what you are suggesting my dear girl. I have found us a place to live." I opened my mouth to speak but Jim quickly put his hands in the air. "You don't 'ave to say anything, I already know I'm wondahful."

Madeleine and I made eye contact and began to laugh. We didn't find what he said funny, but it sure annoyed Jim.

"So are we in a grand 'ouse or a one room shack?" I asked, with some curiosity.

"It's a flat above a pub. Its got two bedrooms a kitchen and a bathroom. Smaller than our last house I knows, but the ownah don't give a hoot whethah we'ze rich oh we're moiderahs."

"A pub? I'd rather die before I enter a filthy place like that!" exclaimed Madeline.

I'm guessing that I wasn't the only one staring at her oddly, cause Madeline looked down to her feet, embarrassed.

"I hope the joint serves tequila." I said, thinking about our new home.

Both men groaned and stood to gather the bags.

"What's tequila?" asked Madeline.

"You don't know? Well we'll gotta teach ya, won't we boys?"

The guys just groaned again and I rolled my eyes. They just didn't have a stomach for tequila like I did, but it didn't mean they had to go whining about it.

* * *

Our flat was a nice and roomy, but I guess to Maddy it wasn't. On our way up the backstairs we walked past the owner of the pub, Brent Coleman. He was a rough looking guy who looked to be in about his late forties.

As we past him, Jim nodded and Brent nodded back. I could feel Madeline pull closer to me; bars and their tenders made her nervous.

And why shouldn't they be scary? A smoky dark place filled with ten or twenty men guzzling down the booze and in need of a fine woman. That should make a good girl nervous.

I made a mental note to show Maddy some self-defense moves next time we were in open spaces.

"So yoah lordship, I suppose you an' sir Drake will be choosin which room you'se get foist?" I asked, as we set our stuff down in the kitchen/living room.

"No. I'm going to let you ladies go first."

"Quick Madeline, grab the room wit dah most comfy bed!" I said, hustling Madeline forward. I rushed into one room and Maddy the other.

"Oooo I found the bouncy one!" called Madeline. I ran into the room and bounced on the bed. It was only a double mattress on the floor, but it felt very comfortable.

"Ok fellahs, we get dis one!" I shouted, as we both bounced on the bed.

The men peered into the room and watched us bouncing girlishly on the bed.

"Look how greedy ya are. Don't teach Maddy yoah sinful an' selfish ways Loki," teased Jim.

"Wait a minute. What is your name?" asked Madeline, turning to me.

"Mona St. Johns." I said, very confused by her question.

"No, I mean Jim just called you Loki, but I thought that was a made up nickname for Loraine."

"Loki really is me name," I confirmed. I hadn't realized before that she wouldn't be able to tell what me real name was.

* * *

Although Jim had been so proud of his great housing find, this flat was really dirty. As soon as Madeline and I had out stuff unpacked into the one dresser in our room, I pulled on a plain dress I had bought when we were shopping, and set out to clean the place.

First thing, I skipped down the stairs and entered into the pub. Brent was pouring drinks at the bar when I walked up.

"Do ya gots a bucket I can use?"

Brent scratched his bristly chin thoughtfully. "I reckon there is a bucket in back." Brent said. He looked from his bottle of whiskey to the door behind the counter.

Finally he shoved the bottle into my hand. "Here, serve drinks, I'll be right back." Brent walked into the back. I hopped over the counter and immediately a bunch of men came for their cups to be refilled.

I guess it was because I was a girl and they were all hoping to get lucky.

I served about seven drinks before Brent returned, a metal pail in his hand.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw how many men were asking for drinks. He handed me the bucket and I handed him the money the men had given me for their drinks.

"Hey girly," Brent's deep voice called after me.

"Loki," I corrected.

Brent just gave a small smile and flicked a small coin at me. I caught it and smiled at the shiny quarter in my hand. I guess it was a tip for working for him for those few minutes he was out of the room.

I put the coin in my pocket as I marched up stairs. I found three rags in the bottom the pail, and dipped them in once it was filled with water.

Madeline came out of our room while I was on my hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

"What are you doing!" she cried out.

"What does it look like? I'm cleanin dah place. You could b useful an' help me."

"But aren't there people downstairs who come up and do this?"

"No."

"Oh."

"If yoah gonna change befoah you start cleanin you bettah do it now," I said, in a commanding tone.

Madeline didn't look pleased with this, but with a small growl she went to change. As long as there were only four of us, I was the commanding woman and she would have to do as I say, friend or not friend.

Ten minutes later Madeline shuffled out again wearing the same dress she had on when I had visited her in her apartment. I chucked a soggy rag at her, and she quickly hurried to catch it, but still cringed at contact.

"Ya can wipe down dat doity table ovah there."

Maddy glared at me, but began to swipe half-heartedly at the table. By now I had scrubbed my way over to the guys door, and I was cleaning right in front of it.

I was innocently cleaning and not listening in, when Jim suddenly came out of the room.

Now the idiot was looking back at Drake instead of watching where he was going. Before I could say anything he trips right over me and falls to the wet ground.

"Timber!" Madeline suddenly shrieks out with laughter.

I started laughing with her and Jim grumbled off into his bedroom again. He really didn't like it when two girls were laughing at him.

We still continued to clean and in an hour, and with a bit of Drake's help, we were finished. I threw my rag into the bucket and stood up.

"Right Dinner time. Lets see what they got downstairs," I said, whipping a wisp of my hair out of my face.

"We can't go dressed like this. We'll look like dirty street rats!" exclaimed Madeline.

"Befoah I started travelin wit Jim _I_ was a doity street rat and I dressed worse den this." I snapped, staring Madeline in the eyes.

I was really angry with Madeline that she would talk that away about her clothes. That girl had done hardly anything but complain since we picked her out of her miserable state.

I guess I must have sounded more angry and annoyed then I had though, cause Maddy swallowed then headed for the door.

I'm sure she would have objected with me taking her into the pub, but she was still flustered from my last explosion to say anything.

I guess she never realized I was one of the people on the streets she always looked down on, how would she see me now?

I grabbed Madeline's hand and dragged her to the bar. 

"Hey Brent, gots any food?"

"Yah if you wanna be sick for a week."

I laughed at this, but Madeline looked repulsed. I figured it would be best to ignore her.

"How bout me an' Maddy heah , cook up some food foah yoah customers?"

"Do that for me and you can eat whatever you want. There are some hot dogs and sandwich material in the kitchen." Said Brent, pointing to the back room.

I took up Maddy's hand again and led her into the kitchen.

"Loki, I don't know how to cook."

"Well yoah gonna loin. Don't worry Maddy, hot dogs are dah easiest ting tah cook." I reassured, lighting the stove.

"Heah, fill dis with watah and put it on the stove, I'll get the customers ordahs." I said, handing Maddy the pot. I marched back into the main room.

Jim and Drake were sitting at the bar and had obviously been informed that us women were getting them their dinner.

"Gots some papah?" I asked Brent. He pulled out a tired looking note pad and a pencil.

"Okay, who wants a hot dog, put up yoah hand," I called across the room. A few hands flew up and I scribbled down the number on the paper. " An' who wants a sandwich!" A

few more hands flew up and I wrote the number.

When I came back into the kitchen, Madeline was staring at the stove with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?

"The water its...its...well look at it, its moving!"

I looked at the pot expecting to see something bad, but it was only boiling.

I figured that Madeline was only imagining things so I grabbed the hot dogs and put them into the pot.

"You're still putting them in there. Do you want the men to get sick!" screamed Madeline.

I stared at Madeline in her hysterics, to the pot of hot dogs. I tried putting myself into Madeline's shoes and finally something clicked.

"Madeline, things are always cooked like dis. Watah boils when its hot, that's what makes dah hot dogs cook." I held Madeline's shoulders to calm her as I explained the concept of boiling water. "Okay Maddy, I'll finish up in 'ere and you can go sit with the boys."

Madeline nodded and slowly left the kitchen. I don't think she was embarrassed, I think she was more puzzled and annoyed that she didn't know as much as she thought.

As I got the buns ready, I planned my next few tips to share with Madeline about the normal things in a life like ours. It looked like Madeline was already thinking about that, because she cam back into the kitchen.

"Teach me to cook. Drake says I should see what you have to teach me."

"Alright." I agreed. In the next five minutes I told Maddy about cooking hot dogs, cutting buns open, and making sandwiches.

With that done, we stacked the customer's orders on two trays and headed out to deliver them.

I think Madeline looked way to nervous for any man to want her, but I did get a smack on the rear. Madeline's eyes grew wide in horror, but before much could happen I turned and smacked the man across the face and headed back to the kitchen for my food.

Jim and Drake were already eating at a table, so I grabbed hot dogs for Maddy and me and joined them.

Dinner was quiet; we were all to hungry and tired to do anything but eat.

Jims mind was probably trying to work out a new plan. Madeline was probably thinking about how strange life had become. Drake was a hard one to guess his thoughts.

As I watched him I saw him glance a few times at Madeline, but then again, he glanced at all of us as well. I guess he was doing the same kind of thinking that I was.

* * *

**Shouts outs!**

**Air: Its great to have a new reader! You made my day so much better with your review. You've earned a special place in my fan fiction heart...that was a corny thing to say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others.**

**Koodles4you: Sorry i didn't mention you in my last chaptere, your review came in after i had submited it. So the fun thing was that i got two reviews from you at the same time. I can see how much you love Jim but you better hold it in:D. I'm still not sure what will happen with him and Loki but if she doesn't get him, you can have first dibs.**

**Also a special thanks to Shrieksy and Doc Na Skywalker for their offline and personal reviews of my story.**


	15. Fatty

**15. Fatty**

The next week was boring, void of any real work for Jim. To keep up the money flow and just for the fun of it, I began to work for Brent.

Madeline didn't want to help, but I told her the option was keeping the flat clean, or learning to cook in the kitchen. She quickly chose the latter.

By the end of the week, Maddy knew much more about life than she had before, and she was becoming more confident with her ever-growing cooking skills.

One day I had to help serve drinks while Brent ran an errand. When I got back to the kitchen Madeline had soup already boiling on the stove.

I was very proud that my hard work was paying off, but Jim kept reminding me that the glory belonged to Maddy, not me.

But even if she was mastering the kitchen, Madeline was still too nervous to work at the bar. So she would stay in solitude in the kitchen, and I would have all the male attention while serving drinks.

Before we knew it, an entire month had gone by. We all went downstairs to the pub and celebrated. Jim, Drake, and I had whiskey, but Maddy stayed away from it.

After me introducing her to tequila, she kept her distance from strong drinks. But she did develop a taste for beer.

"Well 'appy one month." Jim raised his glass in the air, and we all clinked our glasses together.

"It really is hard to believe that it's only been a month. It feels like eternity to me." Said Madeline, wiping beer foam from her lips.

"When I foist left New Yawk it felt like dat as well, but I got ovah it," I said.

"And the best way tah get ovah things is to have more beer! How 'bout getting us all some, Loke."

I grinned and silently stood up. I began to make my way over to the bar. When I was half way there, a large man reached out and pulled me onto his lap.

"Hey doll, how 'bout you and me go someplace."

"In yoah dreams Fatty," I snapped, standing up again.

"Oh so you don't like me because I'm fat?" asked the man, grabbing me again. I could tell he was very drunk.

"No. I don't like ya cause yoah dumb _and_ fat!"

The man's face turned pink with rage. He may have been fat, but he sure was quick. In a flash his hand lashed out and struck me against my left cheek.

He had used so much force that I stumbled one step backwards.

A few people looked our way, and I saw Jim stand up in the corner of my eye. I should have walked away, but I was way to mad to be rational.

"Ya got everyone's attention Fatty. Dere prob'ly all looking at yoah ugly tub wonderin what sort of animal yoah mamma was."

I didn't think that Fatty would do anything to me while everyone was watching; I was wrong. His hand whipped out once more, and struck me on the other cheek.

My eyes watered and I tried to get control. Before I could move away, he grabbed me by my collar. He probably would have punched me in the stomach, but Jim got to him first.

He was so mad that when he punched Fatty in the face, the large man and all his bulk, staggered backwards.

"Keep away from the goil," said Jim, through clenched teeth.

Fatty would have fought with him, but Brent came and stood beside Jim. Fatty's chances against two men-and one of them who was very angry- were slim and he saw that. Without paying for his drinks, he spun on his heel and left the building.

Well I must say that at that time Jim was my hero, but the moment was taken away when I looked over at Madeline.

She was crying real hard, and Drake was nervously patting her on the back. I don't know what went wrong, but I suddenly burned with anger.

Madeline hadn't been the one slapped twice in the face, yet there she sat crying like a sissy.

I noticed that my feet were moving towards our table. In a blur I grabbed hold of Madeline's dress and began to shake her, hard.

"Stop it you twit, stop crying! What's yoah problem you bi-"

Jim came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist. Still screaming at Madeline, he dragged me upstairs and into the flat.

He dropped me down on my bed and sat beside me. Jim reached out and wiped my eyes. I hadn't realized it until then but I had been crying!

I was never one to cry, crying made people weak!

Having these thoughts rush through my head only made me cry harder. I hated myself for being weak, but I began to calm down as Jim slowly stroked my head.

"Its alright Loki, you'll be okay." He whispered.

Soon my crying stopped altogether and I continued to hold Jims hand.

"Jim, do you hate me for crying?" I asked fearfully.

"No, its normal for people to cry."

"Are you sure?" I asked. My eyelids were growing heavy as sleep began to grab at me.

"I'm sure, now go to sleep." The last thing I remembered was Jim kissing me softly on the forehead, then sleep took over.

* * *

When I woke up I felt stiff and had a pain in my cheeks, but I was very rested. I could hardly remember what happened earlier, but I knew it hadn't been good. My eyes were sore reminding me that I had been crying.

I stumbled into the living room, not bothering to change out of the wrinkled dress I had slept in. For no reason, I touched the edge of the table with my fingertips. Someone burst through the front door and I spun around.

"Well good morning, and I wont ask how you slept. Ten hours of sleep, my goodness!" exclaimed Madeline. She was in her plain dress, a basket of laundry in her arms.

"What time is it?"

"9 am. I've already been to the laundry and back. Got tired of waiting for you to wake up. Are you hungry? I'll get you something to eat."

I looked over at Madeline who had already set down her basket and was digging in a cupboard. She hadn't spoken so much in one sentence since her father was sent to jail, she was finally coming back to normal.

I knew I had done or said something terrible to Maddy last night, and I was puzzled over why she was so happy.

"Ah, here is some bread." Madeline cut a thick slice of bread and put it on a plate. "Sit down then!" she commanded. I sat down. "Now then, a little jam perhaps?"

Before I could answer Maddy had already spread on the jam and set the plate before me. I sat and stared at it quietly, not wanting to pick it up.

"I know that in your childhood you hardly ever ate breakfast, but I'm here and you are going to eat it, or so help me!"

Maddy's tone was slightly playful but I still picked up the bread and began to eat.

I had only taken two bites when I dropped my bread and jam back onto my plate. Something was on my mind and I couldn't do anything until I had fixed it.

"Maddy, I did somethin to you'se last night. I'm not shoah what it was, but I'm sorry."

"Its alright, good came out of it all," squealed Madeline.

"Do tell," I said, beginning to eat my jam and bread again.

"Well I wasn't doing so well last night after Jim dragged you off, so Drake took me for a walk in the park. The moon and stars were out all romantic like. And as if in a dream, Drake leaned forward and he kissed me on the lips."

"He kissed you!" I exclaimed, crumbs flying out of my mouth.

"Yes! Nothing could have been more wonderful! When we got home we decided it would be best if I didn't share a bed with you for the night. So Jim slept with you and-"

"Crap! That sneaky little boogers been...never mind, go on."

"So I shared the other bed with Drake."

"And?" I asked quickly.

"And nothing. We slept peacefully until seven thirty when we got up and started the day."

I sighed and took the last bite of my bread. I thought of how Jim had shared a bed with me last night. I faintly remember that I had been comfortable and me dreams sweet.

After breakfast I quickly changed and helped Madeline fold the laundry. She was becoming quite the lower class worker. I even hear her say 'ain't' once, but she quickly corrected herself.

As I mentioned before, Madeline was back to her old chatterbox self. She could talk the ears off a camel with out breaking into a sweat.

We decided that we would make lunch in the flat instead of the pub today. We only made sandwiches, but anything we made was sure to be good.

The men returned from wherever they had been. Madeline and Drake looked at each other and then quickly looked to the floor, blushing. I realized their attractions were probably stronger than I had thought.

"Hey fellahs." I said, taking their coats from them.

"Hi Loki, feeling better I can see." Said Jim.

I decided I wouldn't mention to Jim that I knew he had slept with me last night. I figured that there had been no harm done.

I began to think about our situation in life. Madeline was back to her normal self but I was back to being quiet.

Suddenly I realized that I had always been quiet as a kid, I only made noise to get attention, and I had plenty of that now. After last nights lit show, I didn't want to be noticed anymore, so I will just stick to being me.

* * *

**Shouts Outs**

**Shrieksy:** Yes you were right about Drake...obviously. But its only been a kiss. Will that be all? So you don't think I should change my name eh? Madeline is a quick-witted chick when she chooses to be, so she could make up something like 'timber'. I told you that you would love this chapter. So how bout it, was I right?

**Air:** Hurrah for you and the two men inside your head. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you liked my little bit of romance in this one. A lady I know once told me that when she was young if someone had told her to boil water, she wouldn't know how. That's where I got the water part. And you do think I should change my name! Shrieksy says no and you say yes....hmmm tough decision. I also might mention that my older stories arn't as good as this one. My storied get better with each one i write, and so far this is my absolute favorite.

A lot of love for people like my dear friend **Doc Na Skywalker** for reviewing to me personally, and to **Koodles4you**,who always reviews my story...but I update too quick for her.

Love you all!

Leh Sundance or Bittersweet Nightshade?


	16. The Target

**First off i'll say that i love my reviewers. Unfortunatly i am to tired and lazy to write a shouts out so My Love to you all!**

**This is a short chaptere but i liked the way i ended it, so yeah. I'm baby sitting tomorrow which will give me HEAPS of time to work on one of my stories. So expect more soon!**

**Leh Sundance**

****

**16. The Target**

Another two months went by without any really work for poor Jim. That is until one day a man entered the pub and he and Jim had a private conversation in the corner.

Drake and I watched curiously from the bar, wondering what the man was saying. Madeline was still cleaning ignorantly in the kitchen. It was probably best that she didn't know we were about to get a job again.

I think she held onto the hope that we would give up our 'dis-honest' ways and find a new form of income.

Maddy was still as much of a chatterbox as she was the day after Drake kissed her, accept now she was a little annoyed with her love interest. He seemed to be doing nothing to move towards having a relationship with her.

Drake has feelings for her, I could see that, but something was going on in his thick head that was keeping him from making an advancement.

I decided that I would make it my own business to find out what was causing him this delay. But those thoughts were replaced by others as Jim rose from the table and shook the mans hand. Jim walked over to us with a huge grin on his face.

"Well?" asked Drake.

"I want all of you upstairs" ordered Jim.

"Shoah." I turned and ran into the kitchen where Maddy was scrubbing at a pot. "Jim called a meetin upstairs," I said eagerly.

"What for?" asked Madeline, pulling off her apron.

"We gots woik again!" I turned and ran excitedly from the kitchen.

The men were in their room with the door open, when I entered the apartment. Madeline arrived close one my heels.

"That Gentleman I was talking to has a job offer for is. His name is Mr. Quay and he wants us to be a 'little' money management company. He wants to send a guy who he knows up over, we must convince him to invest his money in us."

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Madeline.

"Apparently Mr. Quay is mad at this man, his brudda in-law. His sistah ran away from her husband and so now Quay seeks his revenge. I believe he has a lot planned foah his unfortunate in-law, but before he does anything, he wants him short on cash. That is our job."

"Sounds like fun." I said happily. I really did love acting.

"I'm glad yoah excited Loki. You get to be thee secretary. Drake, you can be the co-ownah of our 'business'."

"What about me?" asked Madeline.

"Maddy, you can be...a client. Mr. Quay will be getting us the building we are to work in, tomorrow. Drake and I will work out a course of action tonight. You can go now." I grabbed Madeline's hand and we walked out of the room together, leaving Jim and Drake the chance to get planning.

"Oh Loki this is so scary! Will we really go through with this? I'm not a good actress at all."

"Don't worry Maddy, you'll be fine. Besides, Jim porb'ly wont give you a part wit much lines anyway."

"You make is sound so easy, but then you are a great actress. I wish you could do my part."

"Thank ya, but I cain't do to pahts and yah know it. So lets not waist any time, lets create our names."

Madeline looked at me quietly, in much thought. "You look like you could be a Brigit," she said slowly.

"Fine. I'll be Brigit Johnson, an' you'se can be Samantha Smith."

" Samantha isn't such a lady like name. Can I be Abigail Smith instead? My middle name is Abigail you knows."

"Yeah you can be Abigail. You just said 'knows' instead of 'know'," I pointed out slyly.

"Did I? That is odd. All your improper speech is a bad influence on me. I do declare I..." and on Madeline would chatter. When I began to zone out, she would reach over and pinch me. I would snap back into reality, and she would begin chattering again.

When we went to bed that night, I could hear the men making plans in the room next door. An hour later, Madeline was fast asleep (which isn't a surprise after all that talking. She wore herself out!) But I was still awake.

I rolled over on my right side and reached out, stroking the white glass of my water pitcher on the floor. After hearing that Jim had slept in my bed that one night, I went back to the ritual of filling my water pitcher every night, and I made sure he knew it too.

The plan was set, and we were all getting our placed prepared. Jim had let the stubble on his face grown long; he slicked back his chestnut hair, and put on a nice suit.

As the owner of a small money managment business, he was Mr. Clarence Trout. He got to sit behind a big desk and do nothing until our target entered.

Madeline would sit before him and on the signal; she would arise and walk pompously out of the building, that was all.

Drake was the partner, a Mr. Phillip Brady. On my secretarial signal, he would enter the office and help talk the in-law into handing over his money to us.

I got to sit in front of a desk in the waiting room. I would have my very blonde hair braided and coiled around my head.

My job was to type busily away on my typewriter and hand documents to Jim when he called. My typing, however, was just as bad as my reading, and despite Madeline's lessons, I just couldn't get the hand of it.

Finally she pre typed a few pieces of paper for me, and told me just to type whatever I wanted onto the blank sheets of paper, and to pray that no one would look on them.

Up until now, none of us had been informed of who our target was.

The day before our big event we were given that information. His name was Paul McKleesh.

"Paul McKleesh!" Madeline and I shouted at the same time. I couldn't help but wonder why our target seemed to always turn up to be some one we knew.

"What's wrong?" asked Jim, very surprised by our reaction.

"Remebah dat freak on dah train? That was Paul McKleesh."

**...Dun dun dun duuuuuuuun.**


	17. My! My! McKleesh

**17. My! My! McKleesh**

Our new problem seriously gave Jim the peeves, and we spent the next few hours trying to reconstruct the plan.

"I got it!" I exclaimed, after a long time of hard thinking. "So 'e met me on the train right? 'e thinks I'se some rich lady names Mona St. John. So how 'bouts I be the client? If he recognizes me he'll see that the business is truly working well."

"That's good Loke, but he's seen _all _of us." Said Jim.

"I thought 'bout that as well. When he saw ya, you'se had yoah hair loose and yoah face smooth. As long as yah don't frown or mimic 'im, it will be fairly hard foah him tah recognize you."

"She has a good point Jim," agreed Madeline. "He surly didn't see Drake, and he was to busy gazing across at Loki to notice my features."

We all watched Jim silently, as he thought about our ideas and circumstances.

"It's still risky," he said finally. "Drake, you will take me place as the ownah. Loki, you can be the client, Madeleine will be the secretary."

"But I was Miss St. John's personal servant last time. If he does happen to recognize me he'll wonder why a clients servant works as a secretary."

" Why could dye 'er hair," I suggested brightly.

"You'll do no such thing!" shouted Madeline, throwing her hands over her head.

"You can have a lovely black wig then." Said Jim, calming her down.

"Fine, but what will you be?"

"I guess I'll just be a man in the waiting room. I'll stick around to make sure everything goes alright."

"Well that's boring," I commented. I leaned against the wall and lazily popped some bread into my mouth.

"This isn't all for fun Loki, this is work." Said Jim.

I was suddenly annoyed with him, and I wasn't sure why. If this wasn't for fun then why would he bother doing it? He could find a so much simpler job.

"Yeah, Yeah." I said rudely. I walked out of the apartment and headed downstairs to the bar for a drink to solve my problems.

"Can I get a beer?" I asked, sitting down at the bar. Brent was standing there and he just stared at me, not moving. "Well? You gonna get me one?"

Brent shook his head slowly. "You don't need a drink."

"And why not?" I asked. I was beginning to get annoyed. If Brent kept this up then I really would need a drink, and fast.

" 'Cause you're stressed. When people start drinking when they are stressed they become addicted," was his reply.

"Why should you care," I growled while eyeing another mans drink.

" Because you're like a daughter to me, and I wouldn't want any daughter of mine to be a drunk." I had been stressed up until this point, but I threw back my head and laughed.

"A daughtah? The only ting me fadda cared about was 'imself."

"Not all fathers treat their children like yours did."

"I ain't see anything to make me see othawise." I said snottily.

"I'll show you otherwise."

* * *

We were once again ready to take action with our newly prepared plan.

I was nervous when I entered the office building all dressed up. I would have loved to have a drink to calm me down before I began, but Brent was only letting me have three beers a week. I had already drunken those.

I asked him to give me just one more, but he kept saying he was trying to fix my drinking problem. Like I actually had a drinking problem. Sure lately I had been drinking quite a bit every night, but not enough to get me dead drunk, only enough to make the room seem slightly different then usual.

Jim was sitting in the waiting room dressed up in his flashy suit.

"You can go in.," he said, pointing to the office door. As I walked by him, he reached out and smacked my bottom. I spun around and glared at him.

"Good Luck?" he said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes (something I did a lot when around Jim) and entered into Drake's office. Drake was sitting in a chair behind a desk, puffing away on a cigar.

"Hey Drake, how ya feelin?"

"Nervous, Jim has always done all the talking in the past."

"Don't worry boy, you'll do great." I walked around the desk and took his cigar, sticking it into my own mouth.

There was a knock on the door and Madeline poked her wigged head in.

"He's coming up," she said, pulling her head out again.

I gave Drake his cigar and kissed him on top of his slicked hair. I went to my seat on the other side of the desk. We sat there for five minutes, before another knock came on the door.

" Come in." Drake called.

Madeline stepped in. "Sir, Mr. McKleesh is here to see you."

"Thank you Abigail, I will be ready for him in a moment." Madeline curtsied and closed the door behind her, and we could hear her telling Paul to wait a moment.

"Well good luck Drake, and have fun."

I stood up and straightened my dress. I stuck my nose in the air and looked towards Drake.

"Good day Mr. Brady." I turned and walked out of thee office.

I strutted superiorly through the waiting room, but stopped when a hand reached out and touched me. I turned around and faced Paul McKleesh.

"Say, haven't I met you before? On the train. Your name is Mona St. John, is it not?"

"Why yes, and I remember you. I apologize for the way my step-brother treated you, he is so protective."

"Oh it is quite alright. May I ask why you are here?" he asked, putting a hand to his chin in the most annoying manner.

"It is simple. This is the only place I trust all my money. And when you have so much of it like I do, you must choose the best."

" Tell me, why doesn't your husband do the banking?"

Ah there it was, the question he had been longing to ask from the start. I would give him the answer that he desperately wanted to know.

"I am not married."

"My! My! How marvelous."

His expression was so strange that I was struggling really hard not to laugh out loud.

This man only knew how to make a fool of himself. No wonder his wife had run away, though I wonder why she had actually married him in the first place.

"Mr. Brady can see you now Mr. McKleesh," said Madeline, coming to my rescue.

"I must go ma'am, but lets do keep in touch. Shall I give you my address?" he asked me.

"No, you should go in and see Mr. Brady, he doesn't like to be kept waiting. The secretary has my address, I will tell her to give it to you when you come out."

"That is capital." Paul McKleesh turned and walked into the office.

" Maddy, when he comes out, just give him some hokey address kay?"

Madeline nodded and began to scribble down an address. I was now supposed to go home and wait there to re-group. I was heading for the door when Jim leaned forward and smacked my bottom.

"For good luck right?" I asked him.

Jim just grinned and shrugged.

* * *

**well there is the end of chapter 17. My chapter have become shorter, and take longer to write for a few reasons.**

**1. I have a writers block going on**

**2. I'm tired and have school**

**3. I'm also writing an X-Men fiction which takes some of my time as well.**

**Reviews really help the creative processs and also encourage me to write more. So keep up the great reviews!**

****

**Shouts Outs**

****

**Koodles4you: I'm glad you still love Jim. He may be hot, he does have to wear that heavy suit, i bet he's sweating...bad joke. I would answer your question about green day but i'm not sur what that is. Is it a band, a move or a clean up day for sociaty?**

****

**Air: I did a little dance when you said Maddy and Drake were good together, no one else seems to like that pairing. I'm very happy that i have got a new reader, even if she doesn't review. You can tell her that if she does want to review i will be pleased even more. Italy will even get to be in my shouts out!**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

****

**And as always, a special thanks to Shrieksy and Doc Na Skywalker, who review personaly to me.**

****

**Leh Sundance**


	18. Clueless

**18. Clueless **

We only had been able to rest for a few days before we were up and running again. I mean running literally. It wasn't until we were all packed and on a train heading to Boston did I stop and think about what had happened.

All had been going well. We had gotten $7,000 dollars from Paul, and Mr. Quay was ready to move onto the next step of his revenge.

A few days after we pulled our con, Jim was bringing the last few things from the now empty office building, when he saw Paul McKleesh enter.

Jim ran all the way home to tell there was trouble, and now in a few hours, we were on the train.

I stared out the window, rain pouring out of the night sky and pounding down against the glass. I looked over at Madeline who was fast asleep in her chair. I was tired, but I didn't feel like sleeping yet, so I went to find the men.

They were sitting in the dining car, drinking cofee. "Hey boys," I said, sitting down.

"Hey Sugar," replied Jim.

"Why yes Jim, I would like some sugar." I grabbed a few cubes of sugar from the table and dropped them into his cup. Jim looked from me too his coffee, scowling. We all knew he liked his coffee black.

" Here." Jim set his cup down in front of me, and headed off.

"So Drake," I began, taking a sip of my drink. "Are you in love with Madeline."

Drake began to choke on his coffee and he looked over at me. "You look like you do like her, but then you never say anything to her."

"Loki, there is no chance of me evah bein with her. That's why I don' try."

"Whaddya mean you don' gotta chance? You bloody live with her!" I exclaimed, accidentally slipping into improper speech.

"Think Loki! She is proper, and I'm a criminal!"

"Yoah both criminals!"

"Yes but what would 'appen when she discovered that it was me who repoahted her fadda. That it was because of me that she had to join a group of con-artists to survive." Drake had a good point there, but I believed that Madeline and Drake should be together, so I wasn't going to give up.

"Don't tell her then."

"Loki! What kinda relationship would it be if I lied to 'er all the time?"

Images of my mother walking out the door flooded back to me. Drake was right.

We sat quietly sipping our coffee for some time.

"Drake?"

"Hm?"

"You care for her right?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna marry her right?"

"Yeah," Drake said, looking at me suspiciously.

"Then I suggest you go tell her the truth now. She's on the train and has nowhere to run, she has to listen to what you say. Tell her the complete story, and if she doesn't like it, that's the end of things. But if she forgives you, you'll all live happily ever after. So will you take a chance?"

Drake sat quietly staring into his cup of coffee.

"Alright." Drake slammed his cup down on the table and stood up. He was going to take the chance.

* * *

I must have sat in that dining room for five minutes fighting the urge to spy on Drake and Madeline. I decided to go look for Jim; he would keep me occupied until Drake was done.

I found Jim in the compartment next to the one I had come out of earlier. I could hear voices coming from with in, but I forced myself into the next room.

"Hey Sugar, how was your coffee?"

"Delightful thank you."

"It was only delightful because my lips touched the rim first."

" If anything, yoah lips made the cup taste sour." I said, turning my face from him. I didn't want Jim to see that I was smiling at his cocky attitude.

" Come now Loki, don't you think my lips would taste nice? Here let me show you." Jim leaned forwards, his lips in an over exaggerated pucker.

I squealed and shoved my hand against his face, trying to push him back. He continued to lean forward, so I gave his head one hard shove backwards, and jumped to the seats across from him.

"Jim, I have _never_ wondered what your lips tasted like thank you." I said, wiping my hands off.

"Oh but youwill, you will." He said raising his eyebrows. He flashed a smile at me and patted the chair beside him. I grinned and sat back beside him.

"It's late, you should get some rest," said Jim, when he saw me yawn.

He set his jacket on his lap and lay my head down on it. I hadn't thought I was too tired, but I fell asleep only minutes after my head hit his lap.

I woke up some time later, not sure where I was and why I was so uncomfortable. I looked up and got a good view of the inside of Jims nose, his nostrils enlarging with every snore.

I sat slowly up and pulled my handkerchief out of my purse. I twisted a corner of it into a spike, and moved towards Jim. I was just about to stick it up his nose, when I looked at him sleeping so peacefully. He deserved some rest, I would let him sleep.

I walked out of the cabinet and peeked through the next-door window. They were both in there, and a sleep. Madeline was wrapped in Drakes arms and they both looked very peaceful.

Maddy's face was blotchy and it was obvious she had been crying, but since they were so close, it was obvious that they had over come the negative elements some how. I knew Drake would be able to get his way in the end.

It's a good thing Jim hadn't liked her instead of Drake, he may not win the argument. I quickly thought of something else. For some reason, the thought of Jim and Madeline together disturbed me.

* * *

Boston was a huge city, but it still wasn't New York. I wasn't as home sick for my home city as I was when I first started traveling.

Jim and Drake immediately went out and found us a four-bedroom room apartment for us to live in. We had all had a rough night on the train, so we all threw our bags on the floor and slept for the rest of the morning.

After that we got the place set up and then guess what? We went to bed again! We slept through the whole nights, and were ready to start living again by the next morning.

Around 9 o'clock, Madeline walked into my bedroom.

"Hey." I said, sitting up in my bed.

"Hey. Um Drake and I are going out." She said, blushing.

"Going out and doing what?" I asked.

"Nothing." Madeline was fidgeting in a suspicious manner.

"Maddy, I was dah one who tol' Drake that he bettah talk to you befoah it was to late. Can't you tell me where are you going?"

" To the church."

"To say the lords prayer I 'spose?" I asked standing up. I grinned and hugged Madeline hard. A huge smile came to her face when she saw I understood her business.

"Make sure he gets you a ring," I whispered in her ear.

"I will!" Madeline turned and ran out of the room. I lay back down in my bed and listened as the front door slammed shut.

I made my bed and got dressed. When that was done, I pulled out a piece of my paper, and a pencil. I looked out the window and began to draw the city around m.

Suddenly I felt like some one was watching me, and I looked up to see Jim leaning in the doorway.

" You better leave my room now." I said.

"No, I think I'll come in." Jim took a small step, and I grabbed my water pitcher, that I had already place by my bed.

Instead of running out of the room like I thought he would, Jim just smiled. So far, one of his arms was still outside the door, and now he pulled it into view. He was holding a water pitcher.

"I'm warning you, mine has a lot of water in it."

Jim-still grinning- looked down at his jug and then back up at me. "Mine's fuller."

Jims grinning and water pitcher made me really nervous and I knew I had to act. I jumped of my bed and splashed some of my water into his face. Jim splashed right back; this was the beginning of a full on water battle.

I don't know how long it had been, but we both looked up from our game to see Drake and Madeline standing the door, the eyes wide in surprise. They had a right to be.

Imagine coming into the house and hearing screaming and laughter. Then to find two adults running around the apartment soaking wet, and throwing water at each other...yes it would be pretty surprising.

"Where have you been?" asked Jim standing up.

" Did you make him get you one?" I asked running over. Madeline squealed and held up her left hand. She had a small silver band with a shiny stone set in it.

"Congratulations!" I said, hugging both Madeline and Drake.

"Wait a minute, congratulations? What's going on?" asked Jim, wiping back his wet hair.

"You are a slow one Jim." I said, still inspecting Madeline's ring.

"Slow about what?" asked Jim clueless.

"I'll tell you one day Jim." I patted Jim on the chest and walked into my room to get into dry clothes. I could hear Madeline telling Jim to clean up the floor this instant because she would not be doing it for him.

* * *

**Shouts outs**

****

**Air: So you got your wish. There is a little more on Drake and Maddys relationship eh? Yes the newsies are coming back, just not yet. If you read 'A Matter of life and death' Loki disapars for two years and the last line of the story is "Loki was back!" So i wrote this story, planning for her to return, so you just wait:D**

**Koodles4you: How did you like 'your' Jim in this chapter? Puckering his lips just to pester Loki. She liked it of course, thats why she hadn't beat him up on the spot. Jims getting smarter too. Getting his own water pitcher was a smart idea.**

**aLeX24: I'm glad you like Loki now. She wasn't ment to be liked in my other story...but i liked her anyway. Jim was origionally suposed to be a guy that shows up once and is never mentioned again, but then i realized he would make things so much more interesting. Thanks for your review.**

**..And always, a special thanks to Doc Na Skywalker who gave me the idea about Jim having his own water pitcher, and to Shrieksy who always tells me her opinion personaly.**

****


	19. There and Back again

**Yay today is a celebration. I have just hit 100 pages!!!!!!**

****

**19. Here and Back again**

As it turned out, I didn't have to tell Jim in the end. He soon realized that Drake and Madeline tied the knot. Something that we both didn't know was that they also wanted out of the team.

Jim was really angry with this, but said that they could go; they were his friends after all. And do you really think that I would live _alone_ in an apartment with Jim? No I would not.

Thankfully, Madeline and Drake-or Mr. and Mrs. Torres- came up with an idea. You see Boston could always use another pub, and if with their money (and a small bit of help from us), we could all four of us manage one.

I accepted the offer immediately, but Jim supposedly being the 'brains' of the group, had to think it over. We all knew he would consent in the end, which he did.

Madeline and I packed all the bags again, while the men looked about for a place to open a pub. It took them three days, but they found one, and we moved in.

It then took two very hard working weeks to get our new place up and running with customers. I found it kind of funny that Madeline, the very person who said she would rather die then step foot in a pub, now owned one.

I hadn't realized when I had agreed to live with them that I was now working under Madeline's hand, not my own.

I had never liked being bossed around and Maddy understood this, so she always 'asked' if I could do something for her, she never commanded me like I used to do to her. I always did watch she asked of me, after all, she was paying me monthly.

Time went by and before we knew it, Madeline was pregnant. She began to get all round like a balloon, and needed my help to bend over and pick things up for her.

She also ate a lot more. Jim once whispered that she looked like a very fat chipmunk, but I elbowed him in the stomach and that was the end of that.

Although I jabbed Jim in the stomach and argued with him constantly, he still continued to be as cocky and as cute as ever.

More time went by, and Madeline was bouncing baby Charlie on her knee. I thought he was the cutest thing, but Jim didn't like that very much. He was just jealous that he was no longer the cutest guy in Boston.

Then it was spring. I sat in the back resting in a chair. I had been serving drinks, when Madeline needed to pop out for a minute. This meant that I would have to look after Charlie until she came back.

Normally I would have no problems with this, but today Charlie didn't want anybody but his mother, and cried the entire time Madeline was gone. Now that she was back, I had a chance to relax...that is until Jim walked into the room.

"Hey Sugar."

"Not now Jim, I'm to tired," I said, putting a warning hand in the air.

"They working you to hard?"

"Nah, it ain't nothing I cain't handle."

"Oh well. How 'bout a walk?" asked Jim.

Finally Jim had some sense! A bit of cool air would be nice. I grabbed my jacket, and arm in arm we walked down the road.

"So Loki, are you happy livin with Drake and Madeline?"

"It's alright, but I prefer tah be the head woman of the house ya knows? I never liked bein the one undah command."

"Maybe I can fix that." Said Jim quietly.

"How?" I asked, facing him curiously.

"Well, you could be come the leader of a new household."

"How?" I asked nervously. The way he was looking at me was really scaring me. It was almost like passion and honesty, but that was unlike Jim.

"You could marry me. Will you?"

"Marry you!" Jim was out of his mind. He must have some alterative motive, he would never ask me something like that for any other reason.

"Yeah Loki, believe it or not, I want to marry you. We've been together for two years and I have feelings for you."

" I don't believe it. And your right, its been two year, and that's to long to be away from my home. I've been considering this for some time Jim, but I'm going back to New York."

Jims face had been looking at me hopefully, but it turned to sadness when I broke my news.

"So you won't...marry me?"

"No. Sorry Jim, I'm going home."

Jim swore and called me the meanest names he could think of, which were surprisingly more than I thought he knew. He headed off down the road, and non of us saw him again for the rest of the day.

He had obviously gone out to get drunk. At first I wondered why he didn't just get his drinks here, considering he could get them cheaper.

But then thinking about it, I realized that he wouldn't want to get drunk in front of his friends. I decided that it was best I left the next day, so I broke the news to Madeline and Drake that night.

They said I didn't have to leave, but they understood I missed my home, and would have me back as soon as I was ready.

I packed my trunk that night and lay out my pretty blue traveling dress to where the next morning. At dawn, I said goodbye to Madeline, then Drake took me to the train station.

I had hugged both of them and Charlie before I left; I had gotten really used to the whole hugging thing by now.

The train ride was only a few hours but it seemed like forever; I was so excited about returning. When I had left, I had been still a teen at only eighteen, I was now a woman of twenty, and very proud of it.

I pulled out my sketchbook and began to draw the people who were sitting in the dining car. I did a few other sketches of parts and people of the train and then sat in my car for a while.

The train finally arrived, and I nearly jumped out of my seat in excitement. The second I set foot on the station I couldn't help but smile, the hustle and noise of New York was surrounding me like a warm blanket.

I looked over at one of the train hands and he winked at me, showing his muscles. I stuck my nose in the air and walked on. I wasn't looking where I was going and walked right into some one.

"Sorry lady, I-"

I looked up into the surprised face of Jack Kelly! My face also registered shock but it twisted up into my old grin. It was kind of funny that he was the last person I had spoken to before leaving New York, and now he was the first at my entrance.

"Loki." Said Jack, getting over his surprise.

"Hey Jack."

"Loki."

"Well I'm glad you remember me name. Warmin it up for yoah tounge I see."

"Sorry, I just cain't believe its you. I mean, you'se just disappeared like what? Two years ago?"

"An' I'm shoah you foahgot 'bout me till now eh Jacky boy?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Isn't that sweet. And look, yoah _still_ sellin papes!" I cooed annoyingly. I knew it would come as an insult. Gown men were supposed to have better jobs then selling papers.

"Wrong again. I 'ave a job at the distribution centah. I just sell papes on dah side foah extra money."

"Yeah? Wanna make some moah money? You can help carry me trunk." I said, nodding to where the baggage was being un-loaded.

Jack looked over and then back at me, crossing his arms.

"Me woikin foah you? Lets see the money foist?"

I smiled and reached into my purse. I pulled out a dollar and handed it to him. I knew he could get himself a few meals on that. Jack grabbed the money and we walked over to the trunks.

"Mines that one," I said, pointing.

"Hey doll face, you're cute." Said the train hand from before.

" Thanks. I wish I could say the same about you." I said, before bouncing off. Jack followed behind with my trunk, his well toned muscles being displayed nicely. He got it into a cab for me. I climbed in and looked over at Jack who was still standing there, looking at me.

"Wanna go for a ride?" I asked, patting the seat beside me.

Jack looked at me suspiciously, but just as I was giving my command to the driver, he hopped in.

"So weah we goin?" asked Jack, leaning back in his chair.

"Dunno, to a hotel I guess. I'll look for an apartment tomorra."

"Hey drivah, take us tah Beaumont St. please." Called Jack.

"Wheah you takin me?" I asked, as the horse changed directions. I still didn't trust Jack. After all, I had terrorized his newsies for some time; he may still seek revenge, even if it was two years ago.

" Me sistah an' her husband own an apartment building, they'll be happy to rent to you."

I kept wondering why he was helping me. I tried to remind myself that we were enemies, but that really was just children's fights. I glanced over at Jack and studied him.

He looked like he had before, accept he look more like a man than a teen, he had more mussels as well. I had to face it, he was darn handsome. Jack also glanced over at me, and we both quickly looked the other way.

The carriage soon stopped in front of a lower class apartment building.

Jack jumped out and brought the chest out. The driver hopped around and helped me out of the carriage, not knowing that I wasn't a 'proper' lady. I paid him and he and his horse headed off again.

A very young girl was sitting on the front step playing with a doll. She didn't look up until we were right in front of her.

"Uncow Jack!" screamed the girl jumping into Jacks arm.

"Maria!" Jack swung the girl into the air, making her giggle. "Wheahs yoah mum?" asked Jack after setting her back down.

"In hows." Mumbled Maria.

Jack tussled her hair before picking up the chest and carrying it into the front hall. He walked into a door that said 'Manager' on it, leaving me in the hall.

I suddenly felt nervous, realizing that I was not putting myself in close relations with Jack Kelly, that was a scary thought, but not as scary as living alone with Jim I guess.

Jack came out of the room a few minutes later, with his arm wrapped around a dark haired woman, a baby bouncing on her hip. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, yoah Loki then?" she said.

"Uh Yeah."

"Good, I'm Sunny." She held out her hand to me and I shook it. I guess that she probably hadn't heard about the way I had treated her brother so many years ago.

"Jack says you wan' a room, come in an' I'll get ya signed up." Said Sunny, leading me into the Higgins apartment room. You bettah get back to woik Jack." Jack nodded and kissed the baby and his sister before leaving.

"I've hoid so much about you Loki. Yoah dah one who used to reek havoc foah me boys at dah lodgin house."

I looked down at my feet. So she knew about that, she didn't look mad about it at all.

"When Jack tol' me who you were, I wondered why he was doing this foah ya. But now, seein how beautiful you are, I can't blame him foah actin that way." Sunny winked at me and began to dig on a cluttered desk in an office room.

I tried to stop blushing. Not many people ever told me I was beautiful accept for Jim. But he didn't count due to the fact that he was always joking, or at least I thought he was.

"Heah sign this." Said Sunny, handing me a rental form.

Jim was usually the one to do all the signing, but I guess today it would be my turn.

"Whats the mattah. Forget yoah name?" joked Sunny, as I hesitated.

"Nah, I'se just haven't written it foah some time." I took a deep breath and signed the page:

_Lotta Briggita Poulson_

Sunny looked at my signature and raised her eyebrows. To my relief, she didn't say anything, just cooed at the baby, making him smile.

I could have written 'Loki' but it was only my nickname and I was sick of it.

Sundance handed me two keys, but told me that she couldn't take me up the stairs, she was to heavy for that. I agreed with her there, because not only did she have the baby on her hip, but she was also pregnant with a third.

I lugged my trunk up to my apartment and looked around inside. It only had one bedroom, but then I no longer shared with anyone and didn't have a need for more.

The room only held a table, two chairs, and a bed, but as I said, that was all I needed. I pulled open my trunk and threw my sketchbook on my table. I had nothing to un-pack my clothes in to, so I just left them where they were.

Pulling out the first months rent and tucking my sketchbook under my arm, I headed downstairs again.

Downstairs, the Higgins door was wide open and a man was playing on the floor with Maria. He saw me and stood up. I noted that although he was taller than me, he was not as tall as most men were.

"You must be Loki."

"The one and only."

"Pleased tah meet ya. I'm Anthony Higgins, but everyone calls me Racetrack, or jus' Race."

He had been a newsie; the nickname gave that one away. I wondered how some one who earned a penny a pape could own an apartment building. Talking about money reminded me of the rent.

"Heahs me foist payment." I said, handing it to him. Racetrack took it and put it in his back pocket. "See ya," I said quickly.

I skipped down the steps and into the long missed, streets of New York.

* * *

**yay! Have some cake! So what do you think? Was that a good chapter for me to hit my hundred mark? because i've spent so much time typing up this chapter i'll just say:**

**Air, Koodles4you, Shrieksy, and Doc Na Skywalker....i love you!**


	20. New York Again

**20. New York Again**

As I walked, I breathed in the delicious air of New York. Technically it was smoggy and over industrialized, but to me it was home.

I passed many newsies selling the evening papers. I didn't recognize any of them, but the ones I had known were probably just reaching their twenties and moving on.

I decided that I would search for a job tomorrow; I just wanted to enjoy New York for tonight.

I sat down on a park bench and began sketching the scenes going on around me.

"By a pape miss?" asked a teen boy, probably about fourteen or so.

"Anything woith reading?" I asked.

"Um....no."

I laughed, but the guy didn't find that funny, he was sizing me up.

"And jus' why are you'se lookin at me that way?" I asked.

"Do I knows you?"

"Oh come on, every guy had tried dat line some time in 'is life." I said, flipping my book shut, and preparing to leave. I stood up but the guy put his hand on my arm.

"No I mean it. I knows you. Yoah Loki!" said the boy, excited that he had remembered my identity.

I turned and faced him, trying to remember who he was but I could not. "You knows me, but I don' know you."

"Good, I geuss you nevah will." The boy looked at me cockily and began to walk off.

"Hold it!" I grabbed the back of the kid's shirt and dragged him back.

"Tell me who you are an' I'll buy a pape from ya."

It was a tempting offer, and if the boy wanted to eat and sleep, he might as well sell to whomever he could. I held up a penny in front of his face. The young teen stared at it longingly. Suddenly he grabbed the penny and ran, not giving me any paper in exchange.

"Hey!" I shouted. I was about to run after him, but I realized I was wearing the wrong dress, and would have to save this fight for another time. He would be at the distribution center, and one morning I would be there to greet him.

* * *

I stayed out until after the sun went down. I had bought myself dinner from a street vendor. When I arrived back at the apartment building, the Higgins's door was _still_ hanging wide open. I began to wonder whether they even closed it when they went to bed.

"Me no wanna go to bed." Screamed a girl voice from in the room.

"Come on sweetie. If ya lie down Uncle Jack will tell ya a story. Won' ya Uncle Jack?" called Sunny.

"I shoah will!" I heard the sound of Jack's boots walking across the floor. I could hear Jack's voice talking to little Maria, his words inaudible.

I wondered if he ever told true stories about his life as a newsies. If he did, then he was defiantly the hero of the story, and me the enemy.

I realized that I had been leaning on the wall right outside their door. I straightened my dress, and quickly walked passed their door to the staircase.

"Loki!"

I was halfway up the stairs, but I stopped and turned around and looked down at Jack.

"Can I talk too ya tomorra?"

"'bout what?" I asked.

" 'bout wheah you've been, what you've seen."

"You can if ya want, but I will be soichin foah a job tomorra. So you can catch me in the moahnin or the evening."

Jack walked up the stairs so he and I were face to face. "If yoah looking foah a job, Tibby's is hiring. I live in room numbah six, maybe I'se can walk you there tomorra."

I looked at Jack carefully; two years had totally changed his attitude towards me. But then, I no longer thought of him with hatred like I used to. Come to think of it, I didn't think of any one with hatred anymore.

"Shoah." I said finally.

Together we walked up the stairs, I went to my room (#4) and he went to his room down the hall.

I got ready for bed, and was surprisingly lonely. I didn't know the sounds of my apartment, and I wasn't used to not hearing the others moving around in their rooms.

* * *

I woke up early but I was tired from traveling and I fell asleep for another half hour. In my sleep I suddenly remembered that I had to be awake, so I quickly opened my eyes and jumped into the shower (A/N Were there showers back then?)

I had just thrown on my clothes and was doing up my hair when I heard a knock on the door.

"Its unlocked!" I called. Jack opened to door and walked in. "I'm not quite done, just give me a minute." I told him.

Jack nodded walked around the room. He stopped when he saw my sketchbook sitting on the table, and flipped it open. On the first page was a remake of the first picture I had ever drawn, the one with the newsie selling.

I finished my hair and walked over to where Jack was still staring at that one picture.

"Did you do dis?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

Jack reluctantly set down my book; I could tell he really wanted to look through the rest of it. I was kind of embarrassed about my drawings, so I was glad when he set it down and we headed out. We walked silently for a while, neither of us quite sure what to say.

"Wheah did you go?" asked Jack suddenly.

"Foist to Washington, den Pennsylvania, Boston, Jim once took us to New Jersey for two weeks."

"Woah dats a lot of places. I still havn't left New Yawk. Who's Jim?"

"You got rid of yoah hat, Cowboy," I said, flicking his hair. I know it had been obvious I had changed the subject, but I didn't feel like talking about everyone right now, I missed them all to much.

" Nah I still got it. I even weah it now an' then," confessed Jack with a sheepish grin. I laughed at this. He hadn't changed as much as I thought he had.

We got to Tibby's and there we parted, Jack to the distribution center and me into the restaurant. I man in an apron came out to me.

"Hello Miss, may I get you a table?"

"No, I'm here for a job," I said, holding my head high.

The man smiled brightly. "We've really needed a worker. Take a seat and I will call for the manager."

I sat down and waited, but not for long. The manager quickly came, a huge grin on his face. As it turned out, a waitress had suddenly quite, and they were now in desperate need of a new one.

Apparently the waitress had quite because she didn't like being hassled by the newsies and other male customers. The manager was very pleased to hear that I had worked in a pub and knew how to handle guys who felt like being fresh. I was hired on the spot and asked to start immediately.

This meant that when the newsies came in for lunch, I was there to serve them. I was surprised that I could actually remember a few faces in thee swarms, and I was very relieved that so far none of them remembered me.

Jack and another guy walked in. I remembered that the guys name was Mush, and I had played a trick on him so many years ago in order to eat dinner.

Jack saw me and was about to call out, but I quickly put a finger to my lips, indicating that I didn't want to be revealed. Jack and Mush sat down, and I walked swiftly over to them.

" Can I take your order?" I asked, in my crystal clean voice. 

Jack ordered for him and Mush as if I was a normal waitress. Mush had been staring at me the whole time, his mouth hanging wide open.

It was very obvious that he knew who I was. I winked at him and pushed his chin to shut his mouth, before walking back to the kitchen to get their orders.

When I came out again, I noticed that the boy who had stolen from me the other day was sitting at a table with his friends. I walked back to Jack's table and gave him their orders.

"Who's that?" I asked, as I set down their plates. Both men looked in the same direction as me.

"Dat's Snipshootah," said Mush.

I nodded and walked away. I remembered him. He was the one who had told me where to find Oscar. He would be sorry that he had stolen from me.

The next time I walked passed him, I very 'accidentally' spilt a cup of water on him.

"Oh I am sorry. Here, let me help you." I grabbed a napkin and began to rub his face, blocking his vision. As I did this, I slowly dipped my hand into his pocket and pulled out his money wallet.

"Get 'way from me goil!" exclaimed Snipeshooter. I was happy to oblige. I walked quickly behind him and into the kitchen.

I stayed there until he had discovered his money was missing and one of his friends had to pay for him. It would take him awhile before he figured out how his money had gone missing.

* * *

When I got home, Maria Higgins was sitting on the front step playing with her doll. As I was going up the staircase inside the building, I looked back at her. I could only see the back of her as she hunched over her doll, the sun setting slowly.

It was such a picture perfect moment that I ran upstairs and grabbed my art pad. I came back down the steps and sat at the bottom one, looking at Maria sitting outside.

"Maria, mummy is goin shoppin, come put dolly away."

"Mummy, I don' wan' go." Whined Maria.

"I can look aftah her if you wan'." I said. Sunny turned around, noticing me for the first time.

"Would you?"

"Shoah. I ain't goin noweah."

"Thank you," said Sunny. She looked a little relieved that she wouldn't have to drag her child along with her when she had enough to weight her down. She told her daughter to obey my commands, and then headed off to do her shopping.

I sat and finished drawing the young girl, and then I called her and took her up to my room with me. I had brought some food from Tibby's home with me to eat for dinner.

I also had bought two cupcakes, and when I brought them out, Maria squealed with joy. She began to gobble hers up. I slowly ate mine, enjoying watching Maria enjoy hers. I know you weren't supposed to eat desert before dinner, but tonight I was.

When she was finished, I set the young girl up with a piece of paper and a pencil and let her draw as I ate the rest of my meal.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called, not standing up from my chair.

"I've been sent up on official business, in search for a Maria Higgins age 2." Said Jack, swaggering in.

"Hmmmm I've heard of some one with that name. She's over there," I said nodded over to the other end of the room. Maria was bent of her paper, humming to herself as she scribbled.

"Turning her into an artist?" asked Jim.

I shrugged and took another bite of food. My art pad was sitting in front of me , and Jack immediately reached out and picked it up again.

He flipped through it silently as I ate.

"Who's this?" he asked, holding up a portrait I had done of Madeline. She was in a chair on a train, all dressed up for travel.

"That's me best friend Madeline."

"Wheah did ya meet her?"

"Washington, but she traveled with me the whole time aftah that."

"She looks very superior," said Jack, studying the picture.

"Yeah she was," I laughed. "She was a real hoity toity. Her fathah was the manager or a bank until he was arrested foah embezzlement. We took Maddy with us aftah that."

Jack flipped to the next page, which held a picture of Drake, sitting at a table, holding a drink.

"He a friend of yoahs as well?" asked Jack.

"Yep, he woiked foah Jim so he was with me the whole time. He and Maddy got married about a yeah ago. They owns a pub in Boston."

"That's interesting. Did you live with them?"

"Yep, lived and woiked with them foah them the last yeah."

"Who's Jim?" asked Jack.

I leaned over Jack and flipped the pages to a drawing of Jim leaning back cockily on the side of a bridge. He had the wind blowing his hair, and the beginning of a beard growing on his face.

The collar on his long jacket was pulled up around is neck and he was grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile at the picture; it was the perfect likeness of him.

" Boyfriend of yoahs? Asked Jack looking up at me. I snatched the book from his hands and smacked him on the back of the head with it.

"I guess that is a yes." Said Jack.

"That was a huge no!" I said, turning and glaring at him.

"So why did you leave them?"

I turned my back to Jack and walked to the window. I was about to simply answer that I missed New York but thankfully I was interrupted.

"There you'se are! When I sent ya to get me kid I didn't think you'd go and nevah return." Said Sunny, coming into the room. "Thanks for looking after Maria," said Sunny.

"No problem." For the first time I really looked at Sunny's eyes and I was surprised. They were iridescent, neither brown, violet, or gray, but somehow all of those at once. Sunny picked up her child and left the room.

Jack still remained there. "So are you going to answer me question?" he asked.

" Don't you knows its rude tah come in an' stay wit out an invitation?" I asked quickly.

"Fine I'm leavin. But I will find out." Said Jack, heading for the door. "Oh an' Loki, Snipeshootah will need 'is money back tomorrow."

I grinned and got the young newsies money wallet from my purse. I threw it to Jack, who caught it and winked at me before leaving, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Shouts outs**

**ShortAtntionSpaz: I know you havn't gotten up to this chapter yet, but thanks for all the reviews you have recently been sending in.**

**Koodles4you: Sorry that Jim and Loki didn't end up the way you planned lol. But do not worry, i have not wiped him out of the story yet. Yes Jack looks really good looking...but i never liked QUinn's beard in reign of fire, it made his mouth look funny.**

**Air: You hate my story? You think it sucks? Your JOKING?!?!?!? I'm glad you were so excited you had to visit the bathroom gnome. I was talking to him just last week...he said his name was Jimmy...or at least i think so. What did he tell you?**

**HAZZAGRIFF: I'm gald you like my story. I love new reviewers (and my old ones) so welcome abord!(i think i just spelt that wrong. I am the worst speller alive)**

**Special thanks to Doc Na Skywalker and Shrieksy for reviewing to me personaly.**


	21. The Tricksters, Three

**

* * *

21. The Tricksters, Three**

The next day at lunch, Snipeshooter glared at me and wouldn't let me come near him when I delivered his food. I had set it down on the other end of the table and have the boys slide it down to him.

All the newsies I had terrorized had now remembered who I was, and to my surprise, I was also well known by the boys who weren't around when I had been. I found it funny that I was sort of like a legend to the newsies. Had a really been that bad?

I worked until long after dinner, so when I walked home that night, I ran into Jack, both of us on our way home.

"So Jacky bo...man, whatvah happened to dat Tart of yoahs?"

"Tart?" asked Jack, looking confused.

"Yeah, that bouncy goil with red hair that you were always hangin off of." I teased.

"Well whatevah happened between you an' dis Jim guy that made you run back to New Yawk?"

My smile dropped from my face, I was immediately sober.

"Sorry, Loki." Said Jack quietly. "Ruby moved to New Jersey to marry Oscah Delancy. I was seein her off that day I met you at dah station."

"Oh." I felt sort of embarrassed. "I came back 'cause I missed New Yawk," I said, feeling that Jack needed some sort of explanation.

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Yeah right Loki, dere's gotta be somthin."

"Well there ain't!"

"Liar."

"I left me friends because I missed New Yawk...and because Jim asked me to marry him." I said, staring Jack icily in the eyes.

"Oh," said Jack this time. We walked silently home, this topic had made us both uncomfortable.

I decided that I had spent enough time walking with Jack, so I dashed ahead of him. Too continue running I had to hike up my skirts, so I'm sure I was quite the eye opener to a passer by.

When I reached the building I ran inside and up the stairs. When I got to the top step I sat down and tried to catch my breath. Sometime later Jack appeared and he walked up the steps.

"Feelin Bettah?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Jack held a hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet again. We each walked to our own apartments.

It wasn't really early enough for me to go to sleep, but I had nothing in my room to draw. I sat at the table wondering what I should do to keep myself busy. Jim always had great ideas, but he wasn't here.

There was a knock on my door and I quickly opened it, revealing Sunny.

"So Maria and Danny are asleep an' we'ze were wonderin if you wanna play some pokah wit us." She said casually.

"Alright," I agreed.

I grabbed my drawing pad (I seldom went any where without it) and followed Sunny down to her apartment.

Racetrack and Jack were sitting across from each other at the table playing cards. Jack had a cigarette hanging from his lips, and Race had a cigar clenched between his teeth. Neither of them looked up when we entered, but continued to study their cards carefully.

"Alright boys, I got us anudda playah. Befoah you begin Loki, I'll warn yah that everyone of you'se at this table are gonna lose to me. So if you don' like loosin, you bettah leave now," said Sunny cockily.

The two men made choking noises, pretending to hide their laughter. Sunny just smacked them with a dishtowel and sat down at her place at the table. I took mine, and Race dealt up the cards.

I won a game or two, but for the most part I was loosing, but not to Sunny like she had said, to her husband Racetrack. There was obviously a very very good reason why he was given the name he had.

I needed to save my money, so I bailed out, and just sat on a near by couch, drawing the poker players who were sitting at the table.

"Oy Loki, what you drawin?" asked Sunny, after awhile.

I turned my pad around and showed them the picture. They all quietly looked at themselves on the page.

"So waddya think? Good likeness?" I asked.

"Poifect likeness." Said Race, taking the book from my hands and studying it more carefully.

* * *

Over the next few lunch hours, I began to show the newsies that I wasn't out to get them, like they might still think. I started all this by sitting down at the table with Jack and Mush (I later learned that they worked together.)

When the guys saw that I was doing nothing bad to Jack, nor him anything to me, they seemed to relax a bit more when I was around.

"So Mush, how you been?" I asked, while sitting down.

I don't think that Mush had gotten over the shock that I was back, because he just mumbled out an inaudible answer.

"Listen, I'm sorry 'bout stealin that money from you'se, I was starvin an' only thought of me stomach. I didn't think that it might do somethin to yoah livin."

"It did nuttin tah me," said Mush quickly.

"Yeah? Well maybe I can make it up to you any way. You like cupcakes? I love cakes. I think I'll by you one." Jack began laughing, and Mush just stared stupidly at me.

"What's his problem?" I asked, jerking my thumb at Jack.

"Dunno, he's Jack." Said Mush, with a grin. I grinned right back at him, making him blush. I decided that blushing made him look cute....little boy cute I mean.

"Lotta, stop talking, we have customers to tend to," said Pete, the other waiter.

"Lotta?" Jack and Mush both asked in unison.

"Yeah, what?" I asked, confused.

"Why'd he call you'se Lotta?" asked Jack."

"Because that's me real name dummy. You didn't think that some one would actually name me something that meant 'trickster god'," I said rolling my eyes. I picked up my tray and walked off, two pairs of eyes staring after me.

* * *

Another late shift had me walking home with Jack again, but Mush was with him. Those two were pretty close; I guess it was because they were some of the only older newsies that were still together in the newspaper business. As we walked, we passed a bakery.

"Wait!" I called out. Both boys stopped and I dashed into the bakery. When I came out I triumphantly held out a brown paper bag. "Cupcakes on me." I handed a cup cake to each one of them, and pulled out another for myself.

"So if Loki means trickstah god, den what does Lotta mean?" asked Mush.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked, giving him 'the eye'.

" 'cause if you'se don't tell me, I'll always tink how wonderfully 'trickster god' suits you...and know its true." Said Mush. I must say, that was the most outspoken thing he had said since I had stolen his money two years ago.

"Lotta means 'petite beauty," I said quickly, embarrassed of my real name.

I'm not sure if I actually heard it, it was so quiet, but I thought I hear Jack mumble to himself, "That one suits you better," but I could be wrong.

* * *

Mush stayed with Jack for the next few days until he had gotten himself a new apartment. Apparently he was kicked out of his last one because the landlady had grown immune to his charming and would no longer extend the date when he had to pay his rent.

Sunny told me that his apartment had cost too much anyway, the only reason he had it was so that he would look all spiff for the ladies. He and I got along well, he liked to call me Lo', that way you can't tell whether I was Loki or Lotta- but I still caught him gawking at me from time to time.

Everything in my life was going fine until one morning when I got off work early. I had been walking home (without Jack or Mush, they were still at their jobs) when I saw a familiar character standing near by.

"Jim!" I exclaimed, cupping my hand over my open mouth.

"Hey Sugah," greeted Jim, swaggering over to me. I had missed him and the others so much that I threw my arms over him, and Jim swung me around in a circle.

"I cain't believe yoah heah, when did you'se arrive?" I asked, while tugging him in the direction of my place.

" Only this moahnin. I was gonna start looking for you tomorrow."

"Well I guess I saved you'se dah trouble."

Jim looked around him as we passed into the more lower class area of town. "Wheah we goin Loki?"

"To me apartment. And I ain't taken you no wheah. I'm headin home an' if I feel like it, I mights invite you in," I said, sticking my nose in the air.

I started to walk in front of him, but he reached out and pinched my rear, so I immediately moved back beside him and out of his reach.

Inside the building, Maria was playing on the floor, her baby brother, Danny, sitting beside her.

" Hi 'oki!" shouted the girl happily.

"Hey Marie."

"Uncow Jack wif you?"

"No, Jack is at woik, He'll be home latah," I said, pulling Jim up the stairs.

"Who's Jack?" Asked Jim, pulling me to a halt.

"If I told ya 'e was me fiancée would you believe me?"

"Nope, not foah a second. Nobody messes with my Sugar." Said Jim confidently.

"I ain't yoah sugah!"

I suddenly remembered why I had left him; he thought we were a couple. Unfortunately, we were all ready standing at my front door when I remembered this, and I couldn't run.

I unlocked the door and quickly ran in, shutting it swiftly. Jim shoved his foot in the door and pushed his was through, before I could do anything.

"Nice place. Shall I send foah me stuff now?"

"You are _not_ staying here,' I said, throwing my purse down on the table. Jim didn't say anything, but began peering into my bedroom...and my closet!

I walked quickly up and slammed the closet door shut. Sadly for him, his hand had been in the way and got slammed in the door.

"Don't snoop in my stuff," I commanded, as he swore and sucked his fingers.

Jim followed me back into the living room, and began to look at me with an intense gaze. It was beginning to make me nervous, I didn't like what he was doing.

"Why'd you come Jim?" I asked.

"I came foah you."

"Bull."

"Truth. I said I wanted you Loki, and I do," said Jim, advancing towards me.

I backed up until I was in the open door way, jammed up against the frame.

"Wantin ain't the same as lovin Jim."

"Oh yes it is."

I tried to move out of the way, but Jim got hold of me and began to lean forward for a kiss as I struggled.

"She bettah be wantin you to be doin that."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Jim moved away and glared at Jack.

"And you are?" asked Jim, obviously ticked off.

"Jack. I already knows yoah Jim."

The two men began to stare each other down, which looked really stupid from where I was standing.

"Jim, go back to yoah hotel," I said, breaking their trance.

"Cain't afford a hotel."

"Well you can stay with me," said Jack, his mood changing instantly. He put a hand on Jims back and ushered him down the hall.

"Jack," I called. Jack walked back to me. "Keep a sharp eye on 'im, he's a real trickstah," I whispered.

"Hey, I can handle you cain't I, he'll be nothing in comparison?" Jack kissed me on the forehead then winked at the shocked Jim, before leading his new roommate onward.

I tried not to laugh aloud. It looked like Jack had planned a few tricks of his own.

* * *

**....hey all! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter done, i had to reboot my brain. Incase you wanted to know, i can see this story ending in the next two chapters....but we'll see.**

****

**Shouts Outs**

**Koodles4you: Yay you thought my last chapter was grand!!! So did I:D Jim is back as you can see, but i think he's got his mind a bit muddled. Haha he and jack are in for a bit of a ride eh?**

**Shrieksy: Well i'm glad you like Jack's attitude because i have more of it planned for chapter 22. Snipeshooter is around fourteen or fifteen.**

**HAZZAGRIFF: Well i'm glad that i no longer have to worry about my spelling. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm really hoping that my last few chapters will be great as well.**

**Air: Jimmy and Timmy forever! I'm sorry that i was distracting you when you were trying to write me a review! But thanks for all your encouragement because it made me so happy that i flew up to the roof like in Mary Poppins( I like that movie).**

**ShortAtntionSpaz: You would never believe how amazing it was to wake up and find 15 reviews for me all on the same story! You sure caught up, and made me happy that you reviewed every chapter! Now i get to put you in my shouts outs. YAY.**

****

**And always my special thanks to Doc Na Skywalker who gave me the greatest idea of how to end my story.**

****

**Luv you all!**

****


	22. Hence Eve Ate the Apple

**22. Hence Eve Ate the Apple.**

I don't know what happened in Jack's apartment that night, but the very next morning they came out in good spirits, but they were now completely at war.

Jack and I were in the routine of walking together as we headed to our jobs each morning, but this time it was different, we had Jim tagging along with us.

He seemed to watch over me and Jack, making sure Jack didn't do anything like try and kiss his 'sugar'. Jack seemed to notice this, so he walked over and put an arm around my waist as we walked.

I looked slowly down at his arm. "What are ya doin?" I asked in a whisper.

"He thinks we'ze a couple. I'm just makin his mind race all the moah."

"Yeah well don' get yoahself too comfortable wit this arrangement," I warned. Jack quickly moved away so we were only holding hands now.

"Excuse me," said Jim, breaking our hands apart and walking in between us.

"Bye Jim," Jack said, walking away from us and towards the distribution center.

"Bye Jim," I called, running in the opposite direction. When I got some ways away I looked back to see standing where we had left him, looking bewildered.

I was thankful to say that Jim disappeared for the rest of the day, I guess he decided to look for a job or something.

"So wheah is dis devil you kep tryin to run from Lo'?" Asked Mush, as we all walked home that evening.

"I don' know, he'll show up again at some point. And with moah tricks, I can guarantee you'se."

"I'd like tah meet him."

Jack and I both stopped and stared at Mush in shock.

"What?" He asked, feeling nervous under our stares.

"Okay Mushy honey, Jim is fun and all that, but he ain't yoah type." I said putting my arm around his neck. Mush glared at me and shoved my arm away.

" I don' wanna marry him, I just wanna meet him!"

Mush had the most hilarious look on his face when he said that, so I decided that maybe it would be fun to introduce him to Jim.

"Alright. Come play cards wit us tonight an' I'll let you meet 'im."

"Kay, see ya then." Mush walked off to his own apartment building, but we would see him again tonight.

When I got into my apartment, Jim was sitting at the table drinking a beer.

"How did ya get in?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"When I was snoopin yesterday I found your spare key sitting about. I figured that you wouldn't be needing it, so I took it," explained Jim.

How dare he! I remembered Jim as fun loving and strange, not a trespasser. I marched up to him and aggressively shoved my hand in front of him.

"Give me my key back."

Jim looked up at me with his 'Jim' smile. "Why? You already have a key."

"JIM!"

Jim brought the key slowly from, his pocket, it was barely visible when I snatched it from his hand, and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow. You could damage my brain by doing that."

"Jim, there is nothin that can lead me tah believe that yoah brain wasn't already damaged befoah I hit you'se."

Jim tried to give me an evil look, but he failed miserably and ended up looking more like a chicken.

"Give it up Jim. Come one, we'ze playin cards wit Jack tonight." I got Jim to follow me out of my apartment and down the hall.

"Do you go to Jack's place often?" asked Jim.

"Oh yes. Daily. Infact, sometimes it feels like I practically live theah...which isn't far from dah truth," I said over my shoulder as I walked into Jack's apartment. Jim was all stirred up now. This game would be fun.

Jack came out of his bedroom room, triumphantly holding his deck of cards that he had been searching for.

"Hey Love." Greeted Jack, "Oh hey Jim," he added. Jim looked grumpily at Jack and took a seat at the table.

"Jack, we'ze a chair short," I said pointing to the place where the fourth chair should have been.

"I'll get one from yoah place. Can I borrow yoah key?"

"Shoah. Keep it, it's a spare," I said, chucking the spare key to him, grinning at Jim as I did so.

While we waited for Jack, Jim tried to warn me, saying that Jack wasn't trust worthy. I then decided to remind him that neither was he!

"Heah's the chair," said Jack coming back in. "I also found dis rat, and I figured I'd make him play wit us as a fourth." Teased Jack, jerking his finger at Mush, who entered in behind him.

"A rat you say?" I jumped from my chair and grabbed hold of Mush's chin, making him turn his head from side to side. "This one looks clean enough too me; I guess we can let him play," I said, winking at Mush. "Now Mush, dat fellah ovah theah is Jim. Jim dis is Mush."

Jim got up and shook Mush's hand. They weren't the type of guys you'd find were best friends with each other or anything, but Jim didn't think of Mush as a man with a sweet tooth... his Sugar would be safe around this fellow.

Jack and Jim on the other hand, they were a whole different ball of candy.

"So Jimmy, you lose at cards often?" Jack asked, as we began to play.

"Nope."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm gonna change that."

Jacks bragging only got him victorious of half the rounds, Jim won the other half. Throughout the game, there was non-stop verbal abuse between the two of them, and Mush and I bailed out and watched them play instead. It was first class entertainment.

"So you're a cheater, ain't you Jack?"

"Nah. Nevah 'ave been, nevah will be."

"Oh but you are. You cheated Loki away from me!"

Mush snorted at that one, and I couldn't help snickering either.

"Alright guys, I think dats enough cards foah one night," I said, grabbing the cards out of their hands. "See you tomorra. Come on Mush." I grabbed my chair and walked out of the room, with Mush following, looking very amused.

"Say anything an' you die," I warned. Mush grinned and put his hands in the air surrendering. He headed out of the building and I headed too my apartment, the sounds of Jack and Jim arguing floating after me.

* * *

And the arguing never stopped. It followed me to work, and back from work, and through the evening. I thanked God that they decided to take the time to sleep at night.

A few days later, Jim finally decided to get himself his on apartment...in the same building.

He also got a job as some bar, so it became rare that I ever saw him in the evenings.

One evening I had Jack come over and sit for me so I could draw him. He just sat casually on a chair, but he still looked great.

Jack managed to sit still for the first half hour, but after that there was no way to make him stay put.

"Alright Cowboy, lets walk it off." I put down my drawing pad and we left my room and went outside for a walk.

We walked silently; the sun beginning to slowly dip down in the sky, giving the moon its chance to show off. We found ourselves standing on the steps of a catholic church, watching the sunset.

"Loki?"

"Yah?"

"I knows we pretend tah be togedda ta tick Jim off, but 'ave you evah thought of us bein togedda...foah real?" Jack said, turning nervously towards me.

"Foah real?" My throat suddenly felt really dry and I wanted to run away.

"Yeah. I was wonderin if you wanted to be a goil."

"Um...can I get back to you'se on dat one?" We lived in the same building, so I would have to speak to him at some point.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Find out foah yoahself." I really wasn't sure if I wanted him kissing me, but I would find out when he tried. His head moved forward and his eyes closed and I knew I would let him kiss me, if only for this once.

I closed my eyes as his lips met mine. His warm lips were pressed against mine, it felt almost as though the wind had picked up and was swirling around us.

"Sinful creature!" Jack and I jumped a part, startled by a priest standing at the door looking disgusted. "It was because woman ate the apple in Eden that man has to continually suffer. Anything that comes from a woman is _evil_!"

Jack looked at the priest angrily, but I knew better than to be stirred up by his words.

"Why you are so right Father. But Jesus was born from a woman and so were you. I suppose that makes you evil, since you were entirely born of sin," I replied, my voice as smooth as silk.

The priest's face went bright red and he began to make huffing noises through his nose. I thought he would pass out, but he made a grunting noise and waddled back into the church again.

Jack began laughing when the priest was out of hearing. He grabbed my hand and we ran away from the church. As we ran I suddenly felt a bad feeling in my stomach, Jack was fun and a great kisser, but I wasn't sure I should have given him the right to kiss me.

When we got back, Jack decided to claim another kiss from me in the hall. This one wasn't as nice as the first, and I remembered that I hadn't told him I would be his girl.

"Stay away from my girl!" Once again our kiss was broken, but this time it was by Jim, his whole body rigid with rage. "I've told you time aftah time to stay away from me girl, Kelly!" Jim walked up and grabbed Jack by his collar, pulling him away from me.

"She ain't yoah goil, she's gonna be mine!" Jack shouted back.

"You want to fight foah her?"

"You bet I do," Jack and Jim tussled out side and began throwing punches at each other on the dirt.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I screamed after them. They didn't hear me, and once again I was over whelmed with the memories of being ignored. Nauseated, I ran up stairs and vomited in my bathroom. I sensed some one behind me and I looked over my shoulder.

Sunny was standing at the bathroom door with a grim face, a hand resting on her pregnant belly.

"Loki. I knows you don' got feelins foah those two, and yoah finding it hard to handle 'em. I want you'se tah do something foah me."

"What?" I asked, wiping my mouth and standing up.

"I want ya tah leave. I don' care weah you go, but I knows that if ya stay heah things ah only goin to get woise," advised Sunny.

At first I thought she meant that I was a trouble maker and that she didn't want me, but when I looked into her violet eyes I realized that she was doing this for my sake, not hers.

I nodded, and quickly threw some of my things into a bag.

"Can I'se come back foah me other stuff latah?"

"Yes."

I walked to the door and stopped and looked at Sunny. A weak smile came to her face, and I smiled back, hugging her tight.

I ran down the stairs and walked cautiously out the door. Jim and Jack were still fighting, but there was a ring of people around them watching, so no one saw me leave.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I walked for, or where I was heading.

It began to rain, but I continued walking until it felt like I had rocks in my bag. I entered an apartment building for shelter, but suddenly I realized where I was.

I was standing right out side Mush's front door. I was wondering if I should knock, but it suddenly swung open.

Mush was obviously not expecting to see me there, because his mouth was hanging wide open, welcoming any flies that might be passing by.

I wasn't sure why I felt so calm, but I was, and the words just came to me.

"So do ya still get mushy with dah ladies?"

Mush nodded dumbly and made a gurgling noise as though he had choked on his tongue. I raised my eyebrow and grinned at him like I used to when I was younger.

"Prove it."

Mush smiled.

**THE END**

**......Don't forget to read the epilogue.**


	23. Epilogue

**

* * *

Epilogue **

Sometimes when I look back I feel sorry for Jack and Jim and the way I had left them, but hey, no one should ever expect life to be fair.

That day I showed up on Mush's doorstep, I thought it was by chance. Later I realized that it was at that moment I realized how I had gone about things the wrong way, but I also realized that I still had the power to change everything.

After discovering that, I did some pretty crazy and un-expected things. The first one took place four months later when Mush and I got married.

I made many choices after that first one that I regretted, but marrying Mush was never one of them. Jack came to the wedding, and with a date too. Jim never showed, I think he went back to Boston, he never learned to except life in the same way that Jack had.

I like to look back at my younger years and remember all that came to be, it makes me happy some how, makes me feel special. I shared many of my stories with my husband, and he treasured each one just as much as I did. He especially liked the one where I stole his money.

I'm supposed to say I lived happily ever after, but there were moment when nothing was too happy,one thing I can say for sure is that life was never boring.

And sometimes I would still steal Mush's money.

* * *

**Well guess what???Thats it folks! I'm over and through. Its been a fun ride, but its over and i'm left wondering what i should do now. I have gotten the most reviews on this story and i want to thank all my super awsome reviewers.**

****

**Shouts Outs**

**Ephona: There i've not only updated but finished it! Sorry that Kid Blink isn't around. I guess he went off somewhere, i never really thought about it. But all boys must grow up...except for peter pan!**

**Air: What do you think?!?!?! Good ending or sucky? I'm thinking of maybe one day when i feel up to it rewritting the epilogue, but not today. Well every moment of your reviews have been fun, and maybe some day you'll submit a story...then i can be the reviewer!**

**ShortAtntionSpaz: So you were all caught up and then the story finished. Is that annoying or does it give you warm happy feelings? Thanks for your awsome reviews...you did keep to your deel:D**

**HAZZAGRIFF: Jims here and Jims gone, it's hard to keep up with that guy. You were one of my later reviewers but i still loved you lik all the rest. I also love writing your name on my shouts outs cause they are all in capital letters:D:D:D**

**TheGriffin1: I have no clue how you stumbled on my story and have no clue what a newsie is! Newsies was a a disney musical made in the 1990's about newsboys in 1899. Newsboys are those guys who sell newspapers on the street. The movie stars christian bale. Love him. Love you.**

**koodles4you: haHA (that was kind of like a robin hood laugh) She neither gets JIm or Jack...how do you like that?!?!? I enjoyed writing the ending. Oddly, i hate mush and aaron Lohr lol...it just seemed to work as a good ending. What do you think? Thanks for all your great suport and reviews. Oh and if you ever want to write a fan fiction with Jim in it go right ahead.**

**tale chaser: Thanks, well if things weere tying together nicly then, how are they all tied now? I kind of twisted the ending for the love of.....for the love of....for the love of....CHOCOLATE. Chocolate?**

** And my deepest love for my bestest buddy Doc Na Skywalker who thought Loki should be with Mush before i ever did.**


End file.
